Breaking Dawn
by Ed.cullenator
Summary: I felt the wind blow my face and my hair swirled around in every direction. Still mumbling Edward’s name, I became exhausted and dry-mouthed. My kidnapper noticed, too, and granted me the privilege of being able to speak. ExB
1. 1: The Truth

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

A/N: Okay, this is chapter one of my revised story. I'm going to leave my old story up for a short while, maybe a few days so everyone can see the author's notes and then I'm going to just delete all of the other chapters and keep the new and improved ones up. Please please please tell me what you think of this chapter and I hope it's better than before. I wanted to try to stick more to the facts of the series, so this time before I post up new chapters I'm going to have one of my friends read and review them. Thanks so much for reading!!

ps.I'm sorry the chapter is so short!

-Briana

Chapter One: The Truth

I tucked my feet together, my calves rubbing against each other for warmth. It was three o'clock in the morning and I was unpleasantly reminded why I had detested Forks so much at my arrival. The rain pattered noisily on the roof and as my eyes focused I could make out the rain drops sliding down the window. I rolled onto my back, staring up at the ceiling, hoping that this new position could somehow bring back the nice aroma of sleep. I focused on the cracks in the ceiling, making words out of the invisible lines.

Two ice cold arms snaked their way around my waist. I twisted in the blankets, searching for the pair of lips that were awaiting me. Edward understood what I was searching for and placed a delicate kiss on my lips. We deepened the kiss a little further, as far as Edward would allow with his strict boundaries, but my mind was elsewhere.

Our conversation with Charlie earlier replayed in my head. Considering all that Edward and I had put Charlie through, he handled the news of our engagement pretty well. However, that doesn't mean that he wasn't ballistic. Because he was. Edward had taken me home from the meadow, where he dropped my side of our deal. I, however, decided to stick with our deal, for Edward. For Alice. For Charlie and Renee. For me.

_Edward and I had run inside the house from the rain, our smiles broad. Charlie frowned at us, and turned back to the television. _

_"Do you want me to make a late dinner, dad?" I asked._

_"Thanks for the offer, but I ordered pizza while you were at the Cullens. If you're hungry there are a few slices left that I saved for you."_

_"No thanks," I said, shaking out my hair like a wet dog. My left hand ran through my hair, trying to untangle it. As I was disheveling my matted hair, Charlie took notice of the shiny object on my finger._

_He gasped, but just loud enough so that I could barely hear him. Then, his face flushed bright red like a tomato and his eyes narrowed at me. I blushed under his scrutiny, but before I could say anything to explain Charlie was suddenly stomping his way over to Edward and me. Edward stepped slightly in front of me, protectively, but it was unnecessary._

_"Bella, please tell me this isn't what I think it is," Charlie stammered._

_"Actually, Edward and I wanted to tell you all about it right when we got home. So, I guess it's perfect timing. See, dad, Edward proposed to me and well, I sorta accepted. I know it's sudden, but I'm totally in love with Edward." I ranted._

_Edward intervened, "Chief Swan," he started formally, "I'm madly in love with your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my **life** with her. I know that I didn't ask your permission or consent first, but honestly, nothing will ever be able to keep me away from Bella." He paused. "I know your thinking that I left before, and you're probably assuming that I'll do it again, but sir, I promise I will never be able to be separated from Bella again."_

_Charlie was silent, stunned. He slowly regained his composure, or lack of._

_"How can I trust that promise? You two are too young to be getting married! I certainly was at your age and I made that mistake. Do you want to end up like me someday Bella? I certainly don't want you to."_

_"Dad, I'm not making some hasty decision. I've been thinking over this for a long time. Edward actually proposed a while ago, but I said no, that I needed more time to think it over. Trust me; I'm positive that this is what I want."_

_"Bella," Charlie whined. "I guess I'm proud that you said no and thought it over," he said, smug, "but I still think you're much too young to be getting married."_

_I looked up at Edward next to me. His face was surprisingly calm. He quickly leaned down and whispered in my ear._

_"Show him that you'll still be his little girl. He doesn't want to lose you."_

_With that being said, I resplendently ran into Charlie and gave him a bear hug, similar to Emmett's. He straightened up, and then tightened his arms around me, hugging me back._

_"Dad," I said, "_it **_is_**_ possible for me to be both Edward's wife and your daughter. Just because I'm sharing my love with somebody else, it doesn't mean I'm going to forget about you."_

_We broke apart and Charlie was taken back with my words and a couple of rebel tears streamed down his face._

_"If this he's what makes you happy then I guess I'm happy. I just don't want you to regret anything later on."_

_"Thank you dad," I murmured, my tears also betraying me. "And Edward and I are resolute. We've tried living apart from each other and it isn't a possibility."_

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, bringing me back to the present. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Care to fill me in?" he chuckled.

"Just replaying earlier this evening over in my head. Are you positive that Charlie is okay with the whole marriage thing?"

"Not one hundred percent, but yes, he's okay with the whole 'marriage thing.'"

I smiled subtly, "Have I told you that I love you lately?"

"Yes, but it's nice to hear all the same," Edward murmured against the skin of my throat, slowly planting delicate kisses up my throat until he found my lips.

The kiss was smoldering, and all too soon I had to pull away, gasping for a breath of air. Edward silently chuckled, but I could feel the bed shake faintly.

"You're exhausted," he stated, "try to get some sleep. I think Alice has some wedding preparation plans with you tomorrow. You're going to need all of the rest you can get."

I groaned, but listened to him, closing my eyes, and snuggling up next to my fiancé.

If you love me, this story, or Edward, you'll leave 6 reviews!


	2. 2: News

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Chapter 2: News

The next day brought on a multitude of emotions. There was anxiousness, joy, dread, and excitement.

Since I got Charlie out of the way yesterday I decided it would be best to fill in Renee on the whole marriage thing today, before she found out some other way. Edward said he admired my ambition. I merely scoffed and called it guilt.

The dreaded phone call was definitely an emotional one. There was crying on both ends of the conversation. Renee hadn't taken the news that bad. She took me seriously, which was unusual for my child-like, hair-brained mother. She was definitely more supportive than Charlie.

"Are you sure this is what you and Edward want, honey?" Renee had asked.

"Of course, mom. We've had a lot of time to think it over and this is what we both really want."

"Now, you're sure? It's not just because something happened that you regret and you want to cover up?" Renee asked skeptically.

"You think Edward and I— you mean—" I stuttered incoherently. I glanced up to Edward, who was looking in the opposite direction, but hearing exactly everything that was being said between my mother and I.

"I do trust you Bella, and you can trust me. I just wanted to make sure, incase you and Edward did, well, have some precarious, intimate moments." My cheeks heated up and Edward noticed, brushing his fingertips gently along my cheek, making it extremely difficult to pay attention to my embarrassing mother.

"Mom," I whined, regaining my resolute composure, "Why do I feel like I've been having this conversation many times lately?"

"I just wanted to double check. And you do know, sweetheart, that if that _were_ the case, marriage wouldn't necessarily be the solution."

"Okay, mom. Sure, I get it. Moving on," I sighed.

"Don't be distraught; I'm happy for you. Your love is true. That much I can see. I just don't want you to rush into things.

"So, do you have any idea when this wedding will be?" Renee chirped, back to her cheerful self.

"Well, Edward and I agreed on a date, and we thought that August thirteenth was reasonable."

Renee was silent for a few seconds, but reclaimed her equanimity. "That's a little soon, don't you think? I mean, that's less than three months away. How on earth are we going to plan this wedding?"

I quickly pressed the mouth of the phone down to my sweater and looked at Edward uneasily. He reassured me, and I returned to my mom.

"You still there Bella?"

"Yep, sorry mom. See, Alice kind of already said that she wanted to plan the wedding." I paused. "But you're more than welcome to help!" Edward smiled next to me, gently clasping my free hand in his chilly one.

"Oh," she sounded sullen. "I might add a little of the Renee touch, but I'll let Alice have her fun. Well, I have to go spread the wonderful news to Phil. I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too mom," I said, hanging up the phone.

"I love you too Bella!" Edward said teasingly, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, I love you more," I kidded back, blowing a bouquet of kisses at him.

"You can't possibly love a monster like me as much as I love an angel like you," he murmured into the base of my neck. My spine tingled and my heartbeat sped up, which Edward knew much sooner than I.

"Oh yeah," I retorted, "I love you this much!" I stretched my arms out as wide as they would allow. Edward grinned, and I closed my arms in an embrace around my own personal Adonis.

"Really, because I love you this much," Edward replied, tightening the hug and kissing me full on the lips. After gasping for air, we pulled apart.

"Do you love me this much?" I asked, tapping my canine tooth with my index finger playfully. Edward growled, and tackled me mischievously, much like he did the first time I went to his house.

I was pinned against wall, Edward's handsome face just inches away from mine. My thoughts were swirling with lust. My hands attempted to wrap around Edward's neck, but he already had my arms pinned up above my head, leaving me to fend for myself.

He leaned in, exhaling, teasing me. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate, trying to think coherently. The temptation of kissing him was too great. I leaned in closer, inhaling, drinking up his luscious scent. Then, there was no space between us, as our lips molded together. My hands were released, and Edward's arm wrapped around my neck while one hand rested on my waist. I rustled his untidy hair with my hands, only to break apart too quickly.

I leaned in again, but when I opened my eyes, Edward was sitting casually on my bed. Embarrassed, I quickly made my way over to my desk, attempting to change the subject from my over obvious lust.

Edward and I spent the day relaxing at home. We watched a movie. It was a remake of Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. The story saddened me, how everybody was falling in love with the wrong people, all caused by a stupid spell. It reminded me of my own life. I knew I had made the right choice, of course, but I couldn't help feeling guilty that I had somehow fallen in love with Jacob and him with me. I wasted his time and hurt him. I regretted ever leading him on, just so I wouldn't lose him as a friend. I could have stopped so much pain, but I was selfish.

Just like with Romeo and Juliet, Edward whispered many of the lines in my ears. He was my Lysander and I was his Hermia. That left Jacob as Demetrius. I couldn't remember what happened in the story, because I fell asleep just as the characters in the movie fell asleep.

When I woke up it was six o'clock PM. I slept nearly the whole day. I guess announcing your own engagement can do that to a person. The TV was on, set to a Mariner's game. It looked like they were playing the Boston Red Sox. One day, Alice told me that in 2007 the Red Sox would win the world series. I told Charlie that I had a hunch the Sox would be good someday. All he said was,

"Sure sure, says the one who's never watched a real baseball game in her life." Au contraire, I thought. There was that unfortunate game that got interrupted in the woods last spring.

I yawned, and Charlie stirred in the arm chair next to me.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked guiltily.

"No, it was time for me to wake up from my long nap. I haven't done a thing all day. Do you want me to start dinner?"

He hesitated, thoughtful. "Well, I could order Chinese. The fish weren't biting today. I guess I've just hit an unlucky streak. Speaking of being unlucky, how did you break the news to Renee?"

"She took it wonderfully," I responded, smug.

"That's good," he muttered. "I hope you don't mind, but it kind of slipped. I told Billy that you two got engaged while we were out fishing."

"No, I don't mind, but I'm not sure whether or not I want to invite him and Jacob. I mean, I want them at the wedding, but I don't want to pressure Jacob into coming…" I trailed off.

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed. Then, he muttered to himself, "Maybe he was mumbling about some other wedding. Maybe one of his daughters…"

"What did you say?" I asked, getting up from the couch and walking toward the kitchen.

"Well, it's just that Billy said he got an invitation for a wedding and I thought he said it was yours, but it couldn't have been because you just said you didn't send out the invitations yet."

"No, we didn't send one to the Blacks, but I sent out all of the rest."

"Why didn't I get an invitation?" Charlie huffed. "I am your father, you know. I think I deserve an invitation to my only daughter's wedding."

"Sheesh, calm down dad," I muttered. It's right here, on the counter. I forgot about it and it was in my room for a couple of days. Happy?"

He grabbed it and yanked it open, reading every little detail carefully.

"August thirteenth? Of 2006? You mean, this summer? Why so soon?" He was thoughtful for a moment. "Wait a second, Billy said that his invitation was for August thirteenth 2006. Are you sure you didn't send out an invitation? Maybe you told Edward to send it and you forgot?"

I dropped the plate I was holding and it all suddenly clicked. I didn't notice any of the blood on my ankles and flip flops because I had a much bigger issue to handle. Edward sent Jacob a wedding invitation behind my back.

PLEASE REVIEW! MAYBE 8 REVIEWS THIS TIME!


	3. 3: Promises

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

---Chapter 3: Promise---

I had myself and the kitchen cleaned up before Edward returned. Charlie questioned me when I went up to my bedroom early, but I just shrugged and said that my feet were hurting. The plate hadn't given me too much damage, but there wer a couple of glass shards wedged in my foot. Pulling out the glass still wasn't as painful as the glass plates I landed on at my birthday party.

At the top of the stairs I attempted to open my door, but it opened by itself. A pair of disturbed black eyes met my own. I smiled at seeing Edward, but then changed my expression to a frown when I really noticed that his eyes were onyx.

I sighed, "What's wrong? What happened?"

His arm wrapped around my waist while he kicked his foot back and silently closed the door shut.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Alice said that you dropped a couple of glass plates on your feet. I came back as soon as I could, but it was too late. Emmett had me occupied in a wrestling match while you were napping. He had been nagging me all week, so he took the opportunity to his advantage. I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up.

"So," he sighed, setting me down on my bed, "what happened?"

"You know my clumsiness," I lied.

He smiled crookedly. "That's not what Alice saw. Remember, there no secrets when you're a member of the Cullen family," he said, tapping his head. "Now, tell me what really happened.

"First, let me ask you a question," I retorted, frowning. "If there are no secrets in the Cullen family than why did you send a wedding invitation to Jacob behind my back?"

For the first time in my life, and probably his, Edward was speechless. Crossing my arms over my chest, I waited for an answer.

"I admit it, I did send Jacob Black an invitation. Wait! Before you say anything," he said, crouching next to my bed, eye level with me, "I have my reasons."

His eyes turned solid black as he spoke. "Well, if, things had gone the other way, if you… If you had chosen _him,_ I would have wanted the option. I apologize for going against your wishes, Bella. Can you forgive me?" He asked, his coal black eyes melting.

Of course I'll forgive you, Edward. I love you, remember?" I cracked a smile. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me. It was a considerable option, you know, but we could've compromised."

"That was lackadaisical of me, but really, there must be something greater that's bothering you," he murmured, fastening a few loose strands of hair behind my ear. I centered my eyes on his, and those molten eyes made me want to pour my heart out to him.

My breath and pulse quickening, I divulged my problem. "J-Jacob ran away!" I exclaimed, a few stray tears betraying me. Edward leaned forward, collecting me in his arms. I pulled myself away and noticed the wet mark on Edward's shirt from my crying.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "I promised!" Internally, I kicked myself. Literally, I grabbed the comforter off of my bed and chucked it at my desk. Then, I grabbed one of my pillows and put it to my face, screaming into it. This had lasted for a few minutes before I finally calmed down.

I stared at a wide-eyed Edward, who had never seen this psychotic side to me. Marginally better tears escaped me this time, as I ran into Edward's marble-hard embrace.

"I am so sorry for, for," I struggled to find a word, "that."

He hushed me, picked me up, and sat down in the rocking chair, never letting me go. I turned in his lap, looking up into his eyes.

"May I ask what 'that' was?" he inquired politely, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"_That_ was me breaking promises again." I sighed, not wanting to continue. How would Edward react if I told him that I promised myself that I would never cry over Jacob again in front of him? Not well, I surmised.

"Promises? Like when you acted reckless and childish just to hear me?" I flinched at the memory, and Edward's gaze turned guilty. I clasped his hand in mine, tightening my grasp.

"Well, I'm afraid at what your reaction will be," I murmured.

"Nonsense, Bella," he encouraged, stroking my hand delicately with his fingers.

"You see, I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't shed another tear for Jacob," I whispered. "Especially in front of you," I added under my breath, but he heard every word.

"Oh Bella!" he exclaimed, squeezing me tighter.

"You're not angry with me?"

"How could I be? You're so selfless, so caring. You gave up your emotions for your best friend so that it wouldn't offend me. How could I be angry at that?"

"Oh Edward!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid a chaste kiss on my lips.

--------------------------------------------page break-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As promised, the next day was filled with wedding shopping. Since Alice had already chosen my wedding gown, we just had to shop for bridesmaid dresses. Alice picked me up at nine o'clock. She, along with Rosalie and Esme, were extremely excited. I was too, because there was no trying on clothes involved on my part.

According to one of Alice's visions, the perfect dresses would be found in Tacoma. I had never been to this city in Washington, so I was looking forward to a new experience. Rosalie explained how when the Cullens first came to Forks those many years ago, she had chosen her wedding dress that year in Tacoma, too. Although I'm sure the dress styles changed drastically in that large time span.

Alice asked me silly questions on the car ride, I assumed just to pass time. She had asked what kind of flowers I wanted for centerpieces, for my bouquet, and for the bridesmaids' bouquets. I suggested freesias, and Alice had agreed.

The rest of the car ride followed suit. Before long, we were in Tacoma.

---- PLEASE REVIEW------


	4. 4: Hunting

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

**((A/N: I'm sorry if this turns out to be a long author's note! Anyways, this starts of as Edward's point of view and i hope i did him justice. Please review and let me know. The more reviews I get, the more common his point of view will be in future chapters. Also, let me know what you think of the plot so far. Although, it might be hard to tell still since i've been updating so slowly. Sorry about that! So much school & basketball practices & games!! Anyways, hopefully I'll get to update more over Christmas break, although I do have a project to do... which im also not doing right now )**

**Okay, that was really long & off topic! Guess what I found out in bio today that would make Emmett SOOO UPSET?!! Apparently grizzly bears are an indangered species. I dont know if any of you knew that, but I didn't. And that means that Emmett wont get to enjoy them anymore.**

_Chapter 3 Review_

_As promised, the next day was filled with wedding shopping. Since Alice had already chosen my wedding gown, we just had to shop for bridesmaid dresses. Alice picked me up at nine o'clock. She, along with Rosalie and Esme, were extremely excited. I was too, because there was no trying on clothes involved on my part._

_The rest of the car ride followed suit. Before long, we were in Tacoma._

**Chapter 4: **

---Edward Cullen---

The passing of the trees was a blur as I made my quick passage through the forest. Along with the wind came the sickeningly green scenery which Bella detested so much. Accelerating my speed, i ran ahead of my family. With the women on a shopping trip Carlisle thought we could use the free time pragmatically and go hunting.

By noon we had reached our destination on the border of Canada. Since we were on a single-day trip we settled on common game. Emmett was a bit disappointed, but as Alice had said, he would be satiated.

I smelled my prey before my family, however I was still forced to hear their reactions.

_Is that a grizzly bear I smell? Maybe I'll get lucky and be the first to know about it._

_Edward, _Emmett warned,_ you go for this bear and I will kill you. Unless, of course, you're willing to fight, _he challenged in his thoughts. I ignored him and continued running.

I eventually came to a placid scene, a small stream with random spurts of wildflowers. A great and terrible, familiar scent danced around my head, teasing me. However, this was not the beloved scent, but a mere immitation. I crouched down, not to hunt, but to smell the patch of freesias.

How these flowers reminded me of Bella, however they didn't cause the moster in me to come out. There was no venom churning in my mouth as it always did when Bella was within reach. The bloodlust was no longer an issue now that I knew Bella and I would be together forever. Sure, I was tempted contemptuously by the devilish smell, but Bella was my world. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I hurt her, mentally or physically.

I silently continued my sprint, searchign to satiate my thirst.

_Wow, it's like an all you can eat buffet, _thought Jasper, craved with thirst. I saw the vivid image of deer in his mind. Deer would do, for now, I thought.

When i caught up with Jasper he was feeding on a deer. I was engulfed with the sickly sweet aroma that never ceased to enise me. Within seconds I was crouched behind the helpless mountain lion. I wondered how Jasper could have missed a feast such as this, but Jasper was still new to this life, this vegetarianism, where everything smelled the same to him.

Springing out from my hiding spot, my teeth pausedat the neck of the mountain lion struggling in my grasp for feedom. Ever so quickly I bit down, tearing off the flesh. Within seconds the prize was released, and I greedily sucked the lion's blood until it was drained. Disgusting, I thought at myself.

I couldn't fathom how Bella could possibly love me. Bella, a gentle, beautiful and kind person, filled with innocence and radiating brilliance, loved me, a soulless monster who has to drink blood to survive. It was impossible, especially the way she regarded me. She viewed me as selfless, kind, beautiful and loving. How could I be any of those things? I was a reeking bloodsucker, as stated simply by Jacob Black. Another thing I regret, I thought, was leaving her with those werewolves. I really was worse than I thought.

After the carcass was all buried, I moved on, in search of another animal to quench my incessant thirst. Carlisle, in search of me, was already satisfied. _Edward?_ he thought,_ have you finished yet? If not, take your time,_ he said sincerely and kindly._ We'll be waiting at the edge of the forest bu the car._ Quickly but carefully, I drank the three closest deer I could find. They sufficed, but were incomparible to the mountain lion in which I enjoyed earlier.

Five minutes later I was back atg the volvo, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all inside and ready to depart. I quickly hopped in and drove home speedily, pushing even my speed limits. I was anxious to see Bella and hear about her horrid boutique shopping tales.

---Bella Swan---

We arrived at the Cullens' house directly after our wedding shopping day trip. It was six o'clock, but Alice had cleared it with Charlie that it was okay and that I would eat dinnder with the Cullens. Esme did make sure of that. She cooked her first full meal since the tme of her change. She must have been an amazing cook as a human because her lasagna was the best I had ever tasted in my eighteen years.

When we returned, Edward awaited us in the driveway, where Alice dropped us off before heading to the garage with her porsche. Edward chivalrously escorted me out of the car, laying a delicate kiss on my lips as we walked up to the front door.

We spent the night conversing about the wedding fashions.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! PS. IM SORRY IF THIS IS SOOO SHORT! I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO WRITE EXCEPT DURING EXTRA TIME IN CLASS! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	5. 5:Preparations

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

My tangled hair was roughly brushed through by Alice. The knots always seemed to dance around the perimeter of the brush, teasing Alice. She had been prepping me for one hour so far. Tonight was the rehearsal for my wedding. I couldn't believe how quickly the first two months of summer had passed me by. It was already August fifth, eight days before Edward and I would be married.

I still hadn't heard from Jacob since our goodbye when he was recovering from that newborn vampire attack. However, Billy responded, saying that he would attend the wedding. Knowing that one of the Blacks could put their differences aside eased my sadness a little. That didn't' cease my wishing for Jacob to attend, though.

Alice had already forced me to take an excruciatingly long bubble bath. Then, she made me change into her pre-wedding bath robe which she bought at some ridiculously expensive store. It _was _cute, however. The white robe had an elegant script on the back, saying _Mrs. Bella Cullen. _Oh, how that name comforted me. Bella Cullen. Every so often I said it to myself, always wondering if that would really be me someday.

Alice brushed my hair thoroughly, though it was still damp. Every time I grumbled from the little shooting pains of the brush encountering a new knot, Alice would remind me that at least I would be able to remember being human. Whenever she said this, I would feel guilty, letting her continue with her work.

Once the knots were all untangled Alice blow dried my hair. She paused for a few minutes, freeing my head from any pain or contraptions.

"Bella," Alice sighed, "I'm not sure whether or not I should curl your hair, straighten it, or put it up. What do you think? Your choice dictates what I see, so don't bother asking me."

"Well," I thought out loud, "which would be the most painless?"

"Hmm. The straightening, of course."

"Straighten my hair, then!" I exclaimed.

With that said, Alice plugged in her professional straightener. She waited less than a minute before she picked it up and started her work. The one bonus of having Alice do my hair, I realized, was the quickness. She was done in less than ten minutes. She spun me around to face her salon-looking mirror. My long hair was incredibly straight, smooth, and shiny; thanks to the products that Alice had applied to my hair beforehand.

"Now," she exclaimed, more excited than usual, "we apply the make up."

I was thankful that since it was just the rehearsal Alice let my face remain a nude, natural shade. The only products I allowed her to apply were foundation, to even out my skin tone, mascara, and a clear lip gloss.

My reflection satisfied me and Alice finally allowed me to get up from her vanity station. I stretched out, flexing my arms and legs for exaggeration. That ended quickly, however. Alice, grabbing me by the wrist, led me to her bedroom, where my outfit for the evening lay.

On Alice's bed lay two outfits: The first dress, lying on the left side of the bed, was a was a midnight blue evening gown. It had a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps, and a slim, shirred waist and a straight skirt. Alice caught me staring at it and flipped it over, revealing a knee-high back slit.

The second dress was a lovely shade of indigo, yet another color that complemented my skin. It was a silk, strapless evening gown. I loved the dress, but the whole strapless idea made me feel a little uncertain.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "Why can't you choose a dress after you try them on? You just suck the fun out of this whole Barbie concept."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused.

"If I must explain," she chirped, "somewhere between now and when you first saw the dresses you subconsciously made a decision of which dress you wanted. I guess I'll just stick with your decision. The spaghetti straps it is."

I internally cheered. In no way did I want to risk wearing a strapless dress. Knowing me, I would trip, the dress would get caught under my foot, and the whole top of the dress would slide down with it, ruining my whole night.

Alice then grabbed the dress, shoved it into my hands, and ran out the room, closing the door behind her.

" Alice?" I asked.

"Just change Bella," she retorted from the other side of the door.

The dress was lovely, and partnered with my sleek, straight hair and simple make up, I looked good.

Alice, dressed in her gown and ready to go, reentered the room five minutes later. She had on an exquisite dot print gown. The bodice of the gown was a black metallic color and the skirt was a black and ivory dot print. I thought the scoop neckline looked lovely on her and the silk sash at the waist complemented her perfect figure. In this gown Alice could put Rosalie to shame.

However, not less than five seconds after that thought ran through my mind, Rosalie walked into the bedroom, looking as stunning as ever. Her gorgeous gown was mink brown. The shutter-pleated gown had three tiers of ruffles, and she went strapless, perfecting the look. I felt my jaw drop. Rosalie smiled and walked toward me, pecking me on the cheek, and wished me happiness in my new life with Edward. Smiling, I thanked her for her kindness. In my head however, my brain was running sprints, confused at this sudden objective attitude toward my changing. I already knew that Rosalie didn't hate me. Just my decision to become a vampire.

Since Edward and the other Cullen men were already at the church, preparing for rehearsals, Alice and Rosalie led me to the kitchen, where they showed off my gown to Esme. She, dressed in gown the same color as Rosalie, complemented my appearance, and wished me luck tonight. I, thanking her, admired her outfit. She too had a mink brown dress, made of silk, with a ruched-waist and a tie in the back, cinching the silhouette.

"Bella!" Alice chimed, popping up right behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Yes?" I asked, my heartbeat returning to its regular speed.

"Edward just called. It sounded like he really wants to see you. Also, he warned that if you really do want Emmett to be the priest then we have to rush to the church. Apparently, the priest thinks they're playing some kind of joke and he doesn't want the rehearsal to be ruined if the bride found out that she had no priest."

"Oh, uh, sure. Let's go then."

I vaguely remember the long car ride to the church in Port Angeles. I was so nervous I would mess up, even though I knew that was what the rehearsal was meant for. **(A/N: Okay, I've never been in a wedding before so I'm not sure if at the rehearsal you go to the church & practice and then have a rehearsal dinner. Or if you just have a rehearsal dinner. And yes, I know it's usually the night before, but Bella doesn't want to be exhausted on her wedding night. Anyways, this story there will be a church & dinner rehearsal)**

When we arrived the beautiful church eased some of my butterflies. Alice tried to calm me by chit chatting about how easy the rehearsal was when she went through it and the many times Rosalie went through it.

I, however, caught a flaw in that little fact. They were vampires. Vampires, perfect creatures, wouldn't need a rehearsal. Besides, what would be the point of a rehearsal dinner if you didn't eat, especially if all of your guests were vampires?

"Alice," I objected, "I don't think so-"

She, however, stopped listening, her face a mask of emptiness. When she returned from her vision her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Bella," she complained, " I was doing you a favor by cheering you up. Stop thinking about everything so carefully. That's when you're bound to mess up."

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered, "that's so reassuring."

**(A/N:I'm sorry if that was another short chapter, but I really wanted to get an update up over Xmas break. I hope you liked it! please leave lots of reviews, it motivates me to write more!)**


	6. 6: Rehearsals and Such

Breaking Dawn take 2.

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

**(A/N: Hey everybody. I've been thinking about changing the title of this story for a couple of reasons. The first, obviously, is because I feel guilty using Stephenie Meyer's title. Second, I've noticed a ton of stories like mine, all having the title "Breaking Dawn". Let me know your ideas. Thanks a bunch. Anyways, on with the story...)**

Previous Chapter:

_When we arrived the beautiful church eased some of my butterflies. Alice tried to calm me by chit chatting about how easy the rehearsal was when she went through it and the many times Rosalie went through it._

_I, however, caught a flaw in that little fact. They were vampires. Vampires, perfect creatures, wouldn't need a rehearsal. Besides, what would be the point of a rehearsal dinner if you didn't eat, especially if all of your guests were vampires?_

_"Alice," I objected, "I don't think so-"_

_She, however, stopped listening, her face a mask of emptiness. When she returned from her vision her eyes narrowed into slits._

_"Bella," she complained, " I was doing you a favor by cheering you up. Stop thinking about everything so carefully. That's when you're bound to mess up."_

_"Thanks, Alice," I muttered, "that's so reassuring."_

**Chapter 6: Rehearsals and Such**

The wedding rehearsal surprisingly went smoothly. I managed to stay on my feet the whole time, much to Edward's disappointment. At the church, the rehearsal went by rather quickly, but it could have been because it was a Friday night and the priest wanted to go out. _Ha_, I thought, scoffing at the idea.

At the dinner rehearsal everybody that was going to be at our wedding was there, apart from Renee and Phil, who were going to fly in on the upcoming Thursday. We had our rehearsal dinner at this fancy restaurant in Port Angeles. It was called _Girasole Aperto._ When we walked in I realized that the façade of the restaurant was just for show. The outside sure looked small, but once we were showed to our party room I realized that it was magnificently large.

There was a large round table with six seats at it and I realized who exactly would be sitting there. Alice, not allowing me to walk with Edward, led me over to the table, where she had neat little name cards at each seat. I sat down at my seat, located directly between Edward and Alice. I looked around the room and saw a table with my father, Sue Clearwater, and a few of my friend's parents, including the Newtons and Mrs. Stanley. Poor Charlie, I thought, had to sit with those people who were almost, if not equally as annoying as their children. However, I noticed Carlisle and Esme were sitting there too, so Charlie did have some great people to talk to.

After a few minutes of surveying the place, Edward and I got up and went to greet people. We said all of our polite hellos and while Mrs. Newton was inquiring if I would like to keep my job at the sporting goods store I noticed Edward through the corner of my eye slightly nodding his head and making inconspicuous eye motions. I quickly answered Mrs. Newton, respectfully declining her offer. She looked disappointed, but the company barely had any business, so I was just costing her more money by staying there.

As we turned to walk away, I yanked at Edward's arm. He didn't notice and continued walking. I decided to just stop walking and he noticed. I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry love," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, I guess I can't blame you for not noticing me yanking on your arm because some of us are lucky enough to have super human strength, while others aren't."

He smiled at my little rant. "Is that what this is about? Because, Bella, I promise I will stick to our deal."

"Thank you for the reassurance, but no, it was about a private conversation I happened to notice my certain fiancé having."

"Oh, you noticed that, did you?" His gaze became locked with mine so I simply nodded. "Don't worry about it, Bella. It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

"That wasn't exactly what I was thinking…" I trailed off, my smirk becoming pronounced upon my face.

He murmured softly, "No matter how much I think I know you I always prove myself wrong." My smile became prominent as I laughed.

"Actually, though," I admitted, "I was thinking something along the lines of that. I just wanted to remind you that I do have one quality in which you can't affect me."

Edward, smirking, wrapped his strong arms around me from behind. His touch nearly sent me into a fit of tingling sensations. He leaned in and brushed his lips across my neck, murmuring against my skin.

"Do I affect you this way?"

"Not at all," I replied, turning my face towards his. Our lips caught each other and he smiled into it.

"That's what I thought," said he.

The rest of the night followed suit, except for the times when Edward and I had to mingle with unwanted guests, such as a certain Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley. At first glance of my ring Jessica grabbed my hand and gushed about how beautiful it was. However, she soon turned the conversation around at how beautiful the ring would look on her finger. As if this subject wasn't awkward enough for me, Edward was tortured at having to listen to the superficial bubble brain.

Angela had saved me from Jessica and Mike. She told us that Alice had something important to tell us. I glanced over at Alice, who winked encouraged me over.

I also saw a bunch of Charlie's friends, police officers and their families. There were neighbors, too, but since the town of Forks was so small and the houses so far apart, there weren't many neighbors.

The Cullens were often questioned as to why none of their family showed up. However, many people soon regretted asking after it slipped out of their mouths. Alice was confused by this, until Edward explained that since they were all 'adopted' it was difficult for people to talk about family.

Alice, along with the rest of the Cullen siblings, just brushed off these comments and told everybody that their cousins were coming for the actual wedding. This wasn't a lie though, since the coven from Denali would be coming to our wedding.

_Wow,_ I thought, _in eight days it will finally be my wedding day. Who would have thought? Bella Swan married. _To put it in the least, I was excited.

**(A/N: Sorry if that chapter wasnt so good... It was sort of a filler chapter. I have the plot planned out, so don't worry, the whole story won't be this slow. And I'm sorry for not updating in a couple of weeks. I just finished midterms. FINALLY! So now hopefully I can update more. Please review. Thanks!)**


	7. 7: Captive

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Previous Chapter:

_The Cullens were often questioned as to why none of their family showed up. However, many people soon regretted asking after it slipped out of their mouths. Alice was confused by this, until Edward explained that since they were all 'adopted' it was difficult for people to talk about family._

_Alice, along with the rest of the Cullen siblings, just brushed off these comments and told everybody that their cousins were coming for the actual wedding. This wasn't a lie though, since the coven from Denali would be coming to our wedding._

Wow,_ I thought, _in eight days it will finally be my wedding day. Who would have thought? Bella Swan married._ To put it in the least, I was excited._

**Chapter 7: Captive**

It was quite an unusual scene playing out. I was actually excited. Edward was out hunting. This wasn't what made me happy, though. The fact that this would be the last time that I would have to wait at home while he hunted made me ecstatic. In two days my wedding would come and I would no longer be clumsy, human Bella Swan. No, I would be graceful, vampire Bella Cullen.

A loud clanging shook me out of my reverie. It couldn't have been Charlie; he was at the police station. I concluded that it also wasn't Edward or any of the Cullens, for that matter, because they were all away hunting before the wedding. The Volturi? No, not so soon.

I knew that there was no point in hiding; surely it would be a vampire after me. I called out anyways.

" Alice?"

No response. _Oh crap_, I thought.

"Edward?" If this was a joke, then it was seriously cruel.

Still no response.

I tiptoed stealthily down the stairs, towards my impending doom.

When I reached the kitchen I rummaged through the cabinets and snagged a pan for each hand. My weapons, my only protection.

"Emmett? If you guys are pulling a prank on me, you win! I give up!" I shouted, nearly hysterical with fear.

I ran over to the front door, but noticed it was still locked. I whirled around, but my eyes were covered with a blindfold. I stayed calm and quiet, until I realized that the hands that put the blindfold on were not the cold, marble ones I was used to. That was a whole different story.

I screamed an earsplitting cry. My kidnapper, however, must have been prepared for this reaction because he stuck a cloth in my mouth and tied it up, preventing any speech on my part.

This didn't deter me from trying, though.

"Edward!" I screamed. All of the noise was muted by the cloth. I reiterated my screams constantly, never giving up.

Familiarly warm hands picked me up by the waist and I was tossed onto someone's back.

"Jacob?" I asked, trying my best for the captor to hear my voice. I prayed to god that it was Jacob, somebody probably pulling a joke on me.

This time I got a response: a grunt and a soft chuckle. That was a good sign, it had to be Jacob. I prayed that it was Jacob and that this was some sort of twisted joke.

I felt the wind blow by face and my hair swirled around in every direction. Still mumbling Edward's name, I became exhausted and dry-mouthed. My kidnapper noticed, too, and granted me the privilege of being able to speak. He set me on the ground, and kept me balanced with his excruciatingly warm hands. I knew it had to be a werewolf so I was still somewhat safe. He untied the mouth cloth, allowing a dry spit to seep out of my mouth.

"Won't you say something?" a gruff voice asked. I vehemently shook my head no. "Come on Bells," the familiar voice insisted.

"Who…?" I trailed off.

"Who am I?" he guessed. "I'm an old friend. We still could be friends, you know," he said. "If you chuck the bloodsucker," he muttered quietly, but I heard.

"I love Edward." I stated, the anger coming through clear through my tone.

"Enough with talk. I'll be right back," he said.

I tried pushing my luck. I started walking in a random direction. Somebody was definitely out to get me. It was _his _direction. The captor, in a fit of rage, ripped off the blindfold and started shaking.

Paul's body was convulsing as he screamed at me, "I told you not to move! Do you want to make me mad?! It's your entire fault he's gone, you stupid leech lover!"

"Who's gone?" I asked, totally confused.

"Jake!" he shouted, ripples of fury running through his body. _What?_ _Jacob? _He sensed my confusion and laughed bitterly. "Yes, it's all because of you, Bella, all because you've decided to sell your soul to the fucking bloodsucker! I mean, why do you bother marrying him. Besides, marriage is between _man_ and woman. Not _monster_ and woman!" he accused.

"And you're not a monster?" I retorted, observing his livid state. That was it. I pushed his limit.

Paul growled the most menacing noise I'd heard. It was worse than Edward when he was protecting me from James. He finally lost control, transforming right in front of my eyes. First, his body convulsed uncontrollably. Then, it looked as if he was exploding, but as soon as he was gone a wolf was in his place. As quick as it happened, a massive gray wolf was headed straight for my face.

Too shocked to scream, I stood motionlessly. The scream came after; after the paw sliced my arm. That was when the waterworks came. Paul the wolf didn't care, though. He ran from behind me, somehow managing to get me on his back.

With my strong arm, the right one, I clung onto Paul's back. Realizing I was about to fall off, I wrapped my legs around his torso. If this wasn't enough of a sign of my bad luck, I didn't know what was.

"Edward," I continued crying.

Paul wolf started howling, which just made me cry for Edward more.

Paul the wolf ignored me and continued running. After about what I assumed to be an hour or so, he slowed down, sniffing the air. He suddenly jumped up, jerking me off of his back. I landed with a hard thud on the dirt. Paul sprinted away which left me all alone in the woods in an unfamiliar area. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

He came back, though, and was in his human form, wearing nothing but a pair of cut-off denim shorts. He had a small smile.

"Did I hurt you?" he laughed grimly.

I coughed as a response to him.

"Whatever," he said, "just follow me."

He led me through the woods. We passed numerous groups of similar looking trees. Finally, we reached a small clearing. Lying in the underbrush I noticed what seemed to be a dying animal. Paul sniffed the air, double checking, and swiftly ran over to the animal. I slowly, cautiously, followed behind. As I neared the animal I noticed it looked like a wolf.

A mangled, russet-brown werewolf.

**(A/N: Still short, I know. But, what do you think? Review and spill your thoughts!)**


	8. 8: First Aid

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

Previous Chapter:

_"And you're not a monster?" I retorted, observing his livid state. That was it. I pushed his limit._

_Paul growled the most menacing noise I'd heard. It was worse than Edward when he was protecting me from James. He finally lost control, transforming right in front of my eyes. First, his body convulsed uncontrollably. Then, it looked as if he was exploding, but as soon as he was gone a wolf was in his place. As quick as it happened, a massive gray wolf was headed straight for my face._

_Too shocked to scream, I stood motionlessly. The scream came after; after the paw sliced my arm. That was when the waterworks came. Paul the wolf didn't care, though. He ran from behind me, somehow managing to get me on his back._

_Finally, we reached a small clearing. Lying in the underbrush I noticed what seemed to be a dying animal. Paul sniffed the air, double checking, and swiftly ran over to the animal. I slowly, cautiously, followed behind. As I neared the animal I noticed it looked like a wolf._

_A mangled, russet-brown werewolf._

**Chapter 8: First Aid**

A mangled, russet-brown werewolf.

Jacob.

I broke the shocked trance I was in and flew to Jacob's side by Paul.

Jacob looked terrible. His shaggy fur was disheveled with all sorts of dead plants clinging to it. A few thorns were stuck in his paws and crunched up leaves were scattered through his fur. With his eyes closed, it was difficult to tell whether Jacob was alive. The only telling sign was the shallow, ragged breaths which barely escaped his lips.

"Oh Paul," I cried. My eyes were unable to look away from Jacob. "What happened to him? Is he okay? He's barely breathing! Oh, it's my entire fault." I broke down and cried into Jacob's fur. If I hadn't been so foolish around him… If I hadn't been so careless with the wedding information he would be at home and he would be happy, safe and _alive. _

"Shh, calm down Bella," Paul soothed. _Me? Calm down?_ I thought. This was coming from a hot-headed werewolf who sliced my arm. I had completely ignored it up until know. There were three slash marks running diagonally down my left arm. They were pretty bloody, but almost dry. I surprised myself by not getting sick over it, but the shock of the whole being kidnapped and attacked by a werewolf thing definitely diluted it.

I wondered what Edward would say when I returned. If I returned. _Yes, I would return_, I concluded. Paul couldn't be that cold-hearted.

I continued rubbing Jacob's fur and as I did so I would pick off the tangled mess of branches and leaves. After I was done with that I decided to remove the thorns from his paws. I had Paul hold Jacob down for me just in case. I delicately placed his first paw in my hand and plucked out the first thorn easily. It was simple enough. The russet-brown colored wolf stirred minusculely.

Trying to get this over quickly, I pulled out the next thorn. He whined a little bit at that, but that was a good sign. He at least was alive. The last thorn in his first paw vexed me. It was wedged deeply and it took some great effort on my part to get it out. Jacob howled in pain and I stopped. It wasn't his yelping that bothered me, but the blood that came out along with that thorn. _In and out, in and out._ I repeated my mantra, but it didn't help.

Paul took the reigns from there and finished removing thorns from the other three paws.

Shortly after he was finished I returned to my normal-breathing self. I fared a glance at Jacob, but his paws were all clean. He at least looked living now, but not actually conscious.

I kneeled at Jacob's side and tried soothing him with my words.

"Jacob, it's Bella. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, or hear. You probably hate me, but that's beside the point right now. Please just wake up. If you won't do it for me or yourself, do it for Paul. Wake up for the rest of the pack. They miss you. So does Billy. Please," I pleaded, crying into his fur yet again.

He stirred barely, but Paul confirmed it was progress. I didn't know what else to do, so I sang my lullaby. My horrendous, off-key humming didn't seem to bother Paul, though. I continued humming for quite some time, but it was worth it when Jacob's eyes opened, revealing those black irises I missed so much.

"Jake!" Paul cheered, instantly at my side next to Jacob.

Jacob whined, probably trying to ask us a million questions.

I shushed him. "I know you hate me, but please, save your strength."

He, silencing himself, complied with my wishes. I continued patting his back. Paul cleared his throat.

"Do you think you can stand up Jake?" he asked. I stood up and placed myself next to Paul.

Jacob's eyes flashed with determination. I rolled a little bit so that he was in a better position to get up. Shakily, he pushed up from his four paws. At first, he made no progress and remained in that spot. My doubts were extinguished, however, when he actually pushed himself up off the ground.

He stood there, not moving, for a couple of minutes when Paul broke the silence.

"Good. Now can you walk?"

Jake proved me wrong again and inched forward slowly. Paul clapped proudly.

"Now," he said, "can you morph back?" Both he and Jacob looked worried. "Okay, just think of the most upsetting thing ever to you. Something, someone, or someplace you hate."

I felt guilty and knew that it was probably me that he was thinking of.

His eyes filled with a burning passion. He howled loudly, causing me to cover my ears.

I found a flaw with this plan though.

"Wait!" I shouted. "I thought you had to be mad to morph into a wolf. So, wouldn't it be opposite when morphing back into a human?"

He was about to argue, but bit back his tongue and was thoughtful. "Right," he sighed, "I guess I figured that since he was already sad and angry, why not boost it up and use towards something good…" he was silent.

"Jacob," I said, addressing the wolf. His head turned ever so slightly, but I was now at an angle where I could see how sad his eyes looked when he looked at me. "All you have to do is relax and you'll be fine." He barked something at me, but obviously, I didn't know what he meant.

"Here, I'll help." I ran over to his side and started petting his shaggy coat. I started humming my lullaby again, which seemed to work. Edward truly was a great composer. I really hoped that he wouldn't be angry with me. I promised no more trouble with Jacob and look where that ended me.

He closed his eyes, concentrating. Eventually, he started shaking and Paul advised him on what to do.

"Good Jake," he alleviated, "just relax. Think about… the pretty flowers that smell good. Like freesias. Think about freesias." I tried my best to contain my giggle, but I ended up snorting. "You've got a problem with flowers?"

"No, no, continue…" I covered my mouth, just incase.

"Okay then," Paul started, "think about food. It may not be peaceful or relaxing, but boy is it good." He smiled and again, I snorted.

"You know what? I'll just save you the trouble of asking me to leave." I got up and made my way over to the opposite side of the small clearing. That way, when I snorted at how stupid Paul sounded, he wouldn't be able to hear me.

I could hear Paul listing all of his favorite foods.

"…and ice cream, and apple pie, cheesecake, Emily's blueberry muffins, her pancakes, Sue Clearwater's banana bread, and I might even be able to add Bella's lasagna onto the list." He turned around to glance at me, explaining, "Charlie gave Billy the leftovers of your lasagna a few weeks back and Jake was crazy about it," he chuckled.

"Oh," I murmured. "Continue with your food list."

"Hmm," he said, returning to Jacob, "where was I? Oh yeah, Bella's lasagna. Then there are your sister Rachel's chocolate chip cookies, Embry's ma's potato salad… Do I really need to continue?"

As if to answer, Jacob's body started shaking convulsively. One second, he was a russet brown wolf and the next, he was himself. The spurts of fur exploded in the air like fireworks and then rebuilt themselves back up into Jacob. Human Jacob.

"Jake!" I shouted, and ran into him. I no longer cared if he abhorred me or not. All that mattered was that he was alive and he was human. I gave him the biggest hug I could manage.

I heard Paul laughing behind me.

"As much as your love is touching, I kind of need to put some clothes on, Bells," he said, blushing.

"Oh, sure, go ahead. Sorry," I squeaked, twirling around one-hundred-eighty degrees. My face was hot as a tamale, but I didn't care.

Jacob was safe!

**(A/N: I wasn't sure if I should have written more, but I thought that that was a pretty good place to end the chapter. What do you think? I really want reviews. You're lucky i've been in such a writing mood lately. I need more reviews because even with my motivation boom i still need support from you guys. But, thanks to those of you who did review. I appreciate it! So, whaddya think?!)**


	9. 9: Conversations

I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks. I've had some major writer's block. Hopefully this chapter is okay. Please please please review! It will speed up the whole writing process. So, anyways, this is chapter nine I believe...**

**Chapter Nine: Conversations**

The banal green color grew old quickly. My legs were exhausted and I feared that they would soon give way beneath me. Out of his utter fatigue Jacob managed to stay asleep while he was hung over Paul's shoulder. Every so often Paul would have to switch shoulders. He never once stopped though, and I trudged behind him slowly.

In his slumber he looked so at peace, so childlike. He looked like the old Jacob who was so blasé and free from his werewolf "curse", as he called it. Each time my eyes passed over those scars on his face and body I would drown in guilt. Everything was my fault. Because of me, Jacob ran away. Because of me, the Cullens were at risk, from both the Volturi and the Quileute werewolves. Sure, they had had their truce, but as my imminent change neared, the La Push werewolves grew increasingly restless. And it was all because of me.

Our slothful paced hike continued. I noticed that the shimmering light was gone, hidden away deep in the woods. There was, however, a deep orange glow filtering into the forest. That meant it was twilight, almost one day away from my wedding.

I hadn't realized how long of a trek this was before. I had been too preoccupied with my safety on the back of a lunatic speeding wolf. I released a sigh, for the blisters on my feet were starting to break open. Paul stopped, slowly spinning around to face me.

"Look, I'm sorry your tiny feet can't handle this. Tough luck. We got Jake and that's all that matters," he spit spitefully at me.

"Tough luck, tough luck!" I recurred, shouting in his face now. I knew this was dangerous, but what was one more werewolf scar going to do to me. "I sure do have tough luck. Edward was right," I muttered, "I am a danger magnet. I mean, first I lose my best friend, then I find out he ran away because of me, and the only reason I found out was because I was kidnapped by a psychotic werewolf. No less, two days before my wedding! My wedding!" I cried my voice hoarse.

His face crumpled in guilt for a fleeting moment.

"Whatever," he responded icily. As he turned back around I noticed something; Paul was wincing slightly as he walked. I heard him suck in his breath, as if in pain. When he released that breath a small yelp came out with it.

Jacob's once child-like face vanished off of his face. What replaced it was a frown, taking the shaping of a smirk every time Paul recoiled in pain.

I ignored the throbbing in my feet and legs and danced up to Paul's side. Realizing it was Jacob causing pain for Paul purposely, I patted Jacob on the head as I walked by.

The smugness was ephemeral, though. Now both Paul and Jacob looked uncomfortable and not in an "Ow, you pinched me!" sort of way. Paul stopped and set Jacob down on a large rock. Sensing his new placement Jacob officially "woke-up", confused.

A slight breeze twirled through the air. My hair, alive with the wind, danced around my face. Suddenly both Paul and Jacob leapt up from their spots and phased in the blink of an eye. That meant one thing: a vampire.

I couldn't be sure if it was a good or bad vampire, but to Paul and Jacob they were one and the same.

Abruptly both wolves howled and ran as quickly as they could, their eyes on something behind me. Frozen in faire, I started to turn my neck. An icy hand held the small of my back as ice cold, yet fiery passionate lips met mine with a smoldering kiss.

I heard a whimper as Edward and I kissed. The russet brown wolf started retreating, but the silver wolf, Paul, tackled him to the ground. Jacob languished on the ground, giving up the fight.

I turned back toward Edward.

"Oh, Edward!" I whimpered, my tear ducts releasing a year's supply of tears on me.

He wrapped me in his loving embrace. As his arm rubbed soothing circles on my back, Edward left a trail of chaste kisses along my forehead and hair.

Unexpectedly, he stopped and he placed me directly behind his crouch. I peered around Edward's body and saw the werewolves inching closer.

I tried squeezing my way around Edward, but I had no such luck.

"Edward, it's fine. They're harmless," I huffed, still stuck behind his steel frame.

"Are you positive Bella?" he asked grimly. His comforting cold hand gently stroked my newly formed scar.

"Okay, so maybe not," I muttered to myself.

Paul the wolf and Edward were now less than a few meters apart.

"Listen mutt, I know you're thinking that you did the right thing—"

Edward was cut off by a growl emanating from the silver wolf.

"Honestly!" shouted Edward, "You're blaming this on her! I've never met more selfish creatures." He muttered. A small silence passed before Edward responded to Paul's thoughts.

"Yes," he said, "that's why I… yes, I know. At least I didn't slice her up like a rag doll!"

He paused again, listening. "Oh, don't you play that card again," retorted. "Are you insinuating that I purposefully invited you?" he asked. Now I knew that he was replying to Jacob. "You may think that, but no. I know that if things _had_ gone the other way around, I would have wanted the option."

All of this one-sided conversation was irritating.

"Yes, I know that. Fair warning to you, I'm here until she says so," he advised, positioning himself to face me.

"Are you two all settled now?" I asked, happy to see some sort of cooperation between them.

"Yes," replied Edward, "but I'm not so sure you two are quite finished. Why don't you two talk, tie some loose ends?"

"Sure," I murmured, my eyes glued on the most wonderful creature in the world. I wondered how I managed to get so lucky with Edward. He was sweet, caring, selfless, protecting, loving, smart, and gorgeous. The scale between us was definitely unbalanced.

I gave him a soft peck on the cheek and turned toward Jacob. He looked at me and then Edward, who suddenly burst into laughter. The brunette wolf growled back while, simultaneously, the silver wolf barked in mirth. I mitigated the laughter with a questioning glance toward Edward, who finally filled me in the secret joke.

"Jacob wants to talk to you, but he can't because he doesn't have any clothes left," Edward explained, still chuckling. His smile too quickly faded into a grimace as he, glaring, angled his head toward Jacob. "I don't think so," Edward said, articulating each syllable with detestation.

This time I didn't need to have Edward's mind reading ability to know what Jacob thought. He probably joked along the lines that he didn't need clothes to talk to me. I knew, however, that the lines often got blurred with Jacob, and this would certainly not be one of those times.

"I think I have an idea. Instead of waiting until we get all the way home, how about we talk right here in the forest?"

"Bella, do you want to encourage him?" Edward asked, the corners of his lips twitching into a grimace.

"No, don't be ridiculous," I laughed, entwining my hand with Edward's amazingly smooth one. "What is one thing that forests are abundant in?" I asked.

"Trees?" Edward responded. He gave me a slightly worried glance at the random topic I took on.

"Well," I continued, "let's just find some huge tree. That way, I can sit on one side and Jacob can sit on the other side. I can't see him. He can't see me, but we can both still hear each other."

He processed my idea for a moment, and then he responded. "I guess that's a reasonable idea." He pressed his cold lips once more to my throat.

My pulse immediately quickened at his touch and my lungs forgot how to function. _Breathe Bella_, I told myself. After a few times of saying my mantra, it finally worked. I sucked out a loud breath. Edward's lips twitched into a smile, his eyes sparkling in delight. He kissed me on my forehead, whispering,

"I love you Bella."

I shakily let out another breath, "I love you too."

A barking in the distance snapped me back into the real world. The two wolves stood by a large tree. Its trunk was enormous, almost as wide as my truck.

"Let's not keep them waiting," I murmured, leading Edward toward the tree. Slowly, we walked by Jacob and Paul to the other side of the tree. Edward let out a snort, probably laughing at something Jacob was thinking. I nestled myself in a gap in the roots of the tree.

Edward pecked me on the forehead before walking away. "Don't worry, love. I'll be within hearing reach." He winked and dissolved into the woods.

A dark hand tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to jump. Jacob's laughter filled the air.

"Hey Bella," murmured Jacob softly. "I know that I've probably been the biggest pest, but I just want to say thank you. I'm sorry for being such a jerk, but I guess I just don't want to lose you." I tried to stop him, and tell him it was alright, but he interrupted me. "No, let me finish," he said from the opposite side of the tree trunk. "It wouldn't be so bad if I was just losing you to some guy, but Bella, I'm losing you forever. Eternity. That's why I'm so stubborn with you. I won't try to convince you to choose me anymore, because I know your mind is set and that you do love him. And I won't try to deter your decision of becoming _one of them_.

"What I am trying to say is that I'm going to miss you terribly." His kind-hearted words brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh Jacob," I sniffled, "it doesn't have to be that way. We can still be friends, you know. I mean, if nothing has stopped me before what could a little thing like being mortal enemies do?"

"Bells," he whined, "I don't think I can. I've already promised you things in the past, and even those were unbearable not to break. This promise is too much. I think we're better off apart," he wept.

"Oh. Well, know that I'll always be around, you know, if you ever feel like seeing me. Oh, and Jake?"

"Mm hmm?"

"I want you to know that I'll always love you, mortal enemies or not."

"You too, Bella. More than you know," he murmured so low that I almost didn't catch it.

This was too much for me. It was my final goodbye with Jacob and I wasn't even able to look at his face. I didn't care anymore. I got up from my little indent in the tree. I walked over to Jacob's side of the tree, my face already bright red. I looked up and focused on his face.

Standing up on my tiptoes, I gave him a chaste, quick peck on the lips. Then, I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I'll miss you," I murmured into his long, black, silky hair.

With that I walked away from my best friend forever.

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long, but it was about twice as long as usual so i hope that makes up for the slowness! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	10. 10: The Morning Of

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and her series Twilight.

**Author's Note: I AM SOOOOO SORRY **that i haven't updated in like, a year. I guess i've just been so busy and out of the writing funk. This may be my only update for a while, so i have another handful of sorries to give out. Finals are the week after next, so I'm going to have to start studying soon. I hope you enjoy! Leave me tons of reviews, for they may convince me to write more. D

-Ed.cullenator

Chapter

The pitter patter of the rain no longer woke me up like it used to, but today, with all of the jitters and nervousness, it managed to pry me from my sleep at a sharp seven o'clock.

I yawned as I stretched my arms. The room was still dark from the rain, but I was pretty sure that Edward was not here. My eyes weren't that bad. My heart pounded in my chest. What if he didn't want to marry me anymore? Did he just _leave_?

I slowed my breathing, and reassured myself that he was just running pre-wedding errands. Whatever those errands were, I had no idea, but I repeated the thought as my mantra.

My room was an absolute mess. That I could see. The blankets on my bed were sprawled everywhere, and I had a few dirty tee shirts lying on the ground from the past few days when I had been too lazy to walk them down to the washing machine. My life _had _been pretty hectic lately.

Because of the heat of the summer August air, my thin tank top stuck to my back. I felt the need for a shower. I took my time and loosened my tensed-up muscles. Every so often thoughts of Edward leaving popped into my head, and it would take another few minutes of unknotting my muscles to clear my head. Still, I repeated my mantra.

I wrapped a towel around myself, and twisted the remaining water out of my hair. When I returned to my room, I had to walk back into the hall to double check I had the right room. It was completely different. My room looked as if it was a salon or a spa or something. This had Alice written all over it.

On the desk with the computer lay a hair straightener, a curler, and a blow drier. My bed was completely covered with clothes, only a few of which I owned. The rest looked to be Alice's style, simple and expensive. At the bottom of my rocking chair was what I guessed to be a pedicure bowl, or whatever it was called. Bottles of various nail polishes were neatly lined up, so my guess had to be pretty close.

"Alice?" I whispered, knowing fully well that she would be able to hear me.

A chiming laugh rang softly from behind me. I spun around, and was face to face with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, who had come to help me get ready for my big debut. They all had glowing smiles lighting their faces, and unfortunately, it was contagious. I couldn't help but smile, even in the presence of all of these beauty products.

"She's happy!" Alice exclaimed, "That is always a good sign on your wedding day!"

"I should hope so," Rosalie muttered, back to her former self. I had just begin to get used to the nice Rosalie. Maybe Alice had bribed her to be nice to me. I hoped that wasn't the case.

"That's enough jibber jabber. I'm sure Bella is very excited, and we should start getting her ready. After all, the wedding starts at one o'clock," Esme interjected.

I smiled thankfully at her. This talk of my nerves and whatever was starting to make me uneasy.

"Let's get started," said Alice demonically. "Now how shall we do this? Hair, make-up, and then dress, or make-up, hair and then dress, or make-up, dress and then hair?" she asked, more to herself then to the rest of us.

"How did you do it at your wedding?" I asked.

"Good point. Since I didn't' have to do my hair," she muttered, running her long fingers through her extremely short hair, "and I didn't have to do my make-up, it's kind of a moot-point."

"Why don't we just start with her hair and take it from there," Esme suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Alice agreed cheerfully. "Over here, Bella." She stood by my desk in a flash, with the straightener in her hair.

"Might as well," I grumbled. "This will be my last Barbie doll experience, Alice. Make the most of it," I said, "I want to remember it pleasantly, if that's possible."

She and Esme chuckled at my dry humor. "I don't know what I promised you, but I am totally taking complete control of your hair today." I groaned, but she continued anyway, "Let's see… up-do, or a relaxed style? Hmm," she murmured, closing her eyes. It was always so shocking when Alice would have a vision. She looked dead, with no pun intended, and it always took me a while to remember that that's what she does. She has visions.

"Today is going to be an up-do kind of day," she finally declared, transitioning out of her frozen state.

"Great," I grumbled mordantly.

"Go ahead and take a seat, Bella."

I did as I was told and sat down at my desk. I predicted that the hard wooden chair would get a bit uncomfortable by the time Alice was done. Unfortunately for me, there wasn't a mirror in sight, so I would have no idea on how much progress was being made.

"Rosalie, would you mind just straightening her hair for a moment? I forgot something. Esme, before she does that could you untangle Bella's knotty hair? Thank you so much. I'll be back in a flash," she promised, making a quick escape out of my room.

Esme started to brush out my hair while Rosalie sat on the corner of my bed and watched.

"What's it like?" I said to the two of them, nobody in particular. "I mean, to get married."

Esme sighed happily. "It's an experience you will never forget. Granted, we have perfect memories, but all the same, nobody could forget such a day as that. I remember my wedding to Carlisle. It was so absolutely perfect, and we didn't even need a church, or a large crowd to witness it."

"Oh, that's so sweet. What did your dress look like, Esme?" I asked, curious.

"As you probably know, dresses back then were much different from the way they are now, as are all the other articles of clothing. My dress was very much similar to yours, simple, but classic. I hadn't wanted anything too extravagant."

"It sounds wonderful," I said, imagining it all. I didn't want to pry into Rosalie's life, but I felt it was polite to ask her anyway, "What about you Rosalie? What was the experience like, marrying Emmett?"

She smiled, lost in her own memories, "It gets better every time," she stated. I left it at that. No need to annoy her with questions.

"And your wedding will be just as magical," Esme concluded. "I just can't believe that our Edward has found you. He was always so adamant… but now, look at him, and you. It's so wonderful."

I smiled shyly, "I know. It's just so hard to believe. Edward and I. To think, someone like Edward, so selfless and caring and perfect, wants to marry me…"

"Of course Edward wants you. You're his other half, soul mates, so to speak," Rosalie chirped in, her attitude changing yet again.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said, "for saying that. It was really sweet."

"It's the truth," she replied.

()

Alice had come back with none other than a mirror. A huge, full-length mirror. It was horrible. She and Rosalie and Esme dried my hair and straightened it. Then, Alice put it into some form of a regal up-do. I had yet to look at.

"What's the point of the mirror if I'm not allowed to look in it?" I argued.

"It's for the final product, Bella," Alice explained. "I want you to see it completely done!"

She then proceeded to do my make-up. I was surprisingly thankful that I had the three of them to do my make-up, because never would I have been able to do it on my own. When it came to make-up I was clueless. Alice had me close my eyes quite a few times. At one point, when she was putting on eyeliner, she demanded that I didn't blink. It was very hard, to keep my eyelids still. Yes, I know how weird that sounds, but that's how it went down.

This long process didn't drag on as I had expected it to. Time flew by, and I hated to admit it, but it was because I was having fun. Alice had finally gotten to me. My last makeover experience would be a good one.

The alarm clock displayed that it was now eleven thirty. I now had just an hour and a half until I was to be wedded to Edward. It was a shocking, unbelievable, and incredible feeling.

"Pedicure time," Alice piped with pure excitement ringing through her words. "What color, ladies? Shall we go with a simple topey beige color? Or light pink? Or crimson? Or romantic red?" She received a glare from Rosalie. "I swear that's what the bottle says it's called." She picked the bottle up and shoved it in Rosalie's face. "See. Romantic Red."

"Okay, okay," Rosalie said defensively. "It's a color, I get it. They _should_ call it Rose Red," she muttered.

"What do you think, Esme?" I asked, "Which color should I go with?"

"Oh, Bella," she murmured, "That's your decision to make, not mine. It's _your _special day."

I pondered it for a moment. Since my dress was a classic, I decided to go with a classic color.

"Good choice, Bella!" Alice shouted. "I like Romantic Red too!"

She quickly got to filling the tub, or bowl, with warm water. She pressed a button, and it the already warm water started to heat up. "Aren't these things supposedly unsanitary?" I asked, worried for the sake of my feet.

"Not _my_ pedicure tub," Alice assured. "Don't you think I would know if it was a faulty tub, anyway?" she asked playfully, tapping her head.

Within a half hour my toes were painted and shined to perfection. Alice then moved on to my nails, which she polished in a French manicure. Her skills with painting nails were almost professional, or better. Of course, it was Alice. Anything she did would be perfect.

"Dress time!" Rosalie squealed happily. Again, she seemed to be out of character… I wondered.

"Okay Bella, wait five more minutes for your nails to completely dry, and then we can get you into this baby," she said, emerging from my closet with the dress in its cover in her arms. The dress was almost twice the height of her.

"Just keep your arms up straight," Esme advised, "when we put the dress on. Rosalie will protect your hair, I'll put the dress on from the top, and Alice will pull it form the bottom." She certainly had experience in helping people into wedding dresses. Probably from Rosalie's many experiences.

She was right. The dress slid on smoothly and my hair and I got out, or in, unscathed.

"And last but not least," Alice exclaimed, "your shoes!"

This was the one accessory Alice hadn't let me pick out. She said that as the maid of honor she deserved to have at least one surprise for me. The key work being at least.

Rosalie rummaged through the piles of clothing on my bed, and lifted up a sum of shirts. Hidden underneath was a box, labeled _Versace._ Oh no, I thought, she didn't.

I gasped at the beautifully dangerous shoes that Rosalie revealed as she opened the box. The white, high-heeled, strappy sandals were stunning. They were much too much for me, but Alice insisted.

"Go ahead," she urged, "put them on. I already know that they will fit you perfectly."

Rosalie handed me the box, and I delicately held up the shoe for a better look. Yep, it was amazing, and undoubtedly extremely expensive.

"Thank you so, so, so much, Alice! Thank you all of you!" I exclaimed.

"It's our pleasure, dear," said Esme.

"Ready for the mirror?" Alice asked, and I all too eagerly nodded my head yes.

My reflection was most definitely not me. It couldn't have been. My eyes weren't that brown, my hair wasn't that shiny and silky looking, my lips weren't that big, and I was never this pretty.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed, "I love it!"

**I know this is really very short and you were probably expecting more since i haven't updated in a while... its just...im debating over the plot, and im not sure if i want any edward point of views in the next update...again, sorry, but leave reviews all the same.**

**to those of you who said it was out of character before, how is it now?**


	11. 11: Here Comes the Bride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and her series Twilight.

**A/N: **Again, I'm sorry i haven't updated since May! Lemme know what you think, and maybe I will update more frequently!! Before you read it, know that i have never been to a real wedding, so the facts are probably way off, so if you could not criticize that, thanks!!

-ed.cullenator

**Chapter 11: Here Comes the Bride**

Since neither Edward nor I were pious, religious people, the wedding wasn't held at a church. The ceremony was held at a beautiful garden not too far from Forks. With its peace and serenity, the location was perfect.

"Are you ready, dear?" asked Esme one last time, before we left the confines of Carlisle's Mercedes. I looked up at her, and her eyes held nothing but adoration and love.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I murmured. She nodded to the chauffeur, who abruptly got out of the car, and opened the door for us. When Alice told me that we would have a driver to drive Carlisle's car, I was upset, but it was a compromise. She longed for us to ride in a sleek limo.

Rosalie stepped out of the car first, as she was sitting in the front seat, and she was followed by Alice, Esme, and then me. I carefully watched the train of my dress, careful not to step on it or rip it.

Clouds hovered protectively over the sun; overcast. No sparkling today, as Alice had reassured me every time I had worried. Rosalie led the way towards the large white tent. The balloons and ribbons fluttered in the light breeze. My heels clicked on the stone path on which we walked. Tripping would have been much easier had there been no path. My heels would constantly be getting stuck in the grass.

The path split into three directions; toward one large tent, one small tent, and right down the middle where the seats were. We entered the small tent, and it was just spacious enough for the four of us. Alice ordered me to stay in here until it was time for the ceremony to start, since the guests would be arriving right now. I wasn't sure how normal weddings were scheduled, but I always thought the guests were supposed to wait for the bride, not the other way around.

"Is Edward—"

"Here yet?" Alice finished. She grinned. "No. He's on his way."

I sighed, and smiled. "I can't believe he actually got me to agree to this."

"Edward has his ways," she said, shooting me a sly smile.

Esme and Rosalie were out of the tent, anyway, but I caught the innuendo. "Mhmm." My voice squeaked and my cheeks reddened. She knew about the deal between Edward and me.

My heart raced as I thought back to that night. Edward kept his word. He didn't hurt me, and I loved him even more than I had before. Today was the next step in fulfilling my future with Edward.

Today I would be walking down the aisle, in front of all those people.

Crap.

"Crap."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, on full alert.

"I have to walk down an aisle in these death traps," I muttered.

Alice laughed, "That's all?"

I scowled. "_That _is a huge obstacle for me. It'll be a miracle if I make it down the aisle without falling on my face, even with Charlie's help."

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You'd better be."

pagebreak

The pianist started playing. Yes, a pianist, not an organ player. I liked the sound of the piano better than the organ, and so did Edward, naturally.

The little flower girl exited the tent first, and started walking down the small aisle. Since neither Edward nor I knew any young children, Carlisle pulled some strings at the hospital and a young cancer patient became our flower girl. A few weeks prior, Edward and I visited her in the hospital and spent time with her. Her name was Erin. She was four years old, and she was going through chemotherapy for her leukemia. I felt absolutely horrible knowing that I was willingly giving up my life while she was desperately fighting for hers. No, I didn't really view it that way. Had Edward ever heard those thoughts… No, I was trading in for a much better deal: an eternity with Edward.

Erin's brown hair was slowly growing back in small patches on her head, but she looked adorable none the less. Esme bought her a cute headband with a flower atop it for today. Alice also went crazy and bought her a lifetime supply of children's wardrobe.

Along with Erin was the ring bearer, another child from the hospital, named Thomas. His shaggy black hair was tousled. Not too recently, he was diagnosed with lung cancer. The poor kid's mother had been smoking while she was pregnant with him, and consequently he was paying for her mindless decision.

Without as much as a word to the three of us, Rosalie exited the tent next, confidence written across her face. She was followed by Esme, and then Alice.

The music suddenly shifted into the familiar tune I had practiced with. It was my cue. Charlie was waiting for me outside the tent, and his eyes crinkled when he smiled hugely. He whispered, "I know you may think I don't approve, but Bells, I'm proud of you. Congratulations."

"Aw, thanks Dad," I blubbered. This was one of the first moments Charlie expressed any emotion other than anger. He held out his arm, and I hooked mine around it. We started walking.

_Left. Right. Don't trip. Left. Right. Don't trip. Left. Oh my!_

Edward.

His midnight black tuxedo made him look like the better than perfection. The dark suit contrasted with his pale skin, and his topaz eyes were focused directly on me. We locked gazes, and his eyes lit up, his lips twisting into a crooked smile.

Instinctively, my lips turned up in a grin.

Crap. I stumbled, but hopefully nobody noticed.

Edward did. His eyes held a certain twinkle. And Emmett definitely did. His cheeks were tight in a grin, and he was staring at the ground, probably trying not to laugh at me.

I looked around me at the guests. On one side sat my family. Renee and Phil occupied the first row. My step-grandmother, who I had only met a few times, sat beside Phil. Her cropped hair was a very light brown, with random streaks of gray running through it. Renee looked as if she had a gained a little bit of weight since I had last seen her, but I _had _put her through a lot of stress during the last few months. Nonetheless she still looked pretty in her light pink sundress.

Behind my family sat a few friends from school. Actually, it was more than I expected. I spotted Angela and Ben, Jessica and Mike, whose scowl never left his face, and Mrs. Newton came along with him.

Then I looked to the other side. There sat the five members of the Denali coven. A few rows behind them were a couple of nurses from the hospital, just to keep an eye on the children.

Before I knew it, we were at the altar, or whatever it was called when it wasn't in a church. Charlie turned to me, and lifted the veil from my face. He leaned in and gently placed a kiss upon my forehead, and joined my hands with Edward's.

As soon as our hands touched I felt relieved, as if I was in pain when I wasn't with Edward, which was true.

I tried my hardest not to tune out the minister, but it was extremely difficult, what with Edward standing a mere couple of feet away from my face. At this moment I was dazzled beyond my mind. His flawless face was all I saw.

Suddenly, Edward was chuckling. I shook my head, and looked to the minister. He was looking at me. I looked at Edward, panic rising in me. What had I missed?

_Your vows, _Edward mouthed to me. My lips formed a surprised 'O'.

I looked back at the minister and smiled apologetically. We both said our vows, and before I knew it, we said our 'I do's and it was time to kiss the bride.

Edward leaned in and we met in a passionate kiss. He placed a hand on the small of my back, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started, but that was okay. I was officially Bella Cullen, a name that I could never get sick of.

**A/N: **Yes, this is another short one! But if you review alot! Like, if you read this you MUST review! then i will add sometime soon the rest of this chapter. it will probably be the wedding party! SO PLEASEEEEEEE! REVIEW!!


	12. 11B: Here Comes the Bride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of this story. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and her series Twilight.

**A/N: ****Hey everybody, i'm sorry that i put this up later than i said i would. Anyway, this is part 2 to chapter 11! Please leave reviews! They are extremely encouraging.  
**

**11.5:**

We turned toward our small audience, all of whom were standing up. The smiling was contagious, between us and them. My hand was clasped in Edward's frigid, yet lovingly warm one.

The music started up again, and we waked up the aisle toward our future. My cheeks hurt, I was smiling so wide. It was hard to believe that I was now a married woman. I was only eighteen, yet it didn't sound as bad as I had thought it would. It was nice, knowing that Edward was officially mine. Forever.

My last day of humanity; It was such a great and terrible beauty. Tonight was no ordinary wedding night; tonight I would become a vampire; be like Edward.

The scale between us would still be terribly unbalanced, but not as much as it was now. At least I would beautiful, strong, and less of a struggle for Edward to be around. He would no longer have to keep his guard up whenever I was around him, and we could certainly be more physical, although Edward had already proved that in keeping his side of our bargain.

We walked together down the stone pathway, towards Edward's special occasion car: his Aston Martin Vanquish. This certainly was a special occasion; probably the one time I would let Edward drive us around in this car.

As we walked down the long stone path, Edward stopped short, and wrapped his arms protectively around me. He inhaled and closed his eyes.

Alice was behind him in a flash, along with Emmett, Carlisle, and the rest of the family.

Just like that day in the meadow they formed a protective circle around me. "What's going on?" I asked, but nobody replied. "Alice?" I asked. She turned around and locked eyes with me, but said nothing. Her topaz eyes held worry and she softly murmured, "I'm sorry, Bella."

Edward growled softly, but more in frustration than in defense. Then, he turned to Alice, who was crouched next to him, and murmured, too low and quick for my ears.

A deep red, Italian luxury car pulled up to the side of the stone drive way next to the curb. Behind it, was a similar looking car, in black. Both had tinted windows and chauffeurs. The drivers stepped out, in their black suits, and walked to open the back doors. Over Edward's shoulder I could see that it was a woman getting out of the car. She had high heels strapped to her extremely pale foot, and she elegantly stood, getting out of the car.

I recognized the childlike face, the pale skin, and the blood red eyes. It was Jane. Rosalie let out a snarl in disdain. She absolutely loathed Jane. There was some history between them, especially after the last run-in with the Volturi.

Alec, Jane's twin, followed her out of the car, anteceded by Demetri. The driver then closed the door. We certainly knew who would be in the black car.

While Edward, Alice, and Rosalie stayed focused on these three, the others shifted their intense gases toward the other, much more powerful car.

Three men in tuxedos stepped out of the onyx vehicle, but with their onion-thin skin and burgundy eyes, they looked more sadistic than elegant. They couldn't pull off a suit like the Cullens.

Aro situated himself between his two brothers, and they neared us. Jasper let out a soft hiss, almost so soft I could barely detect it. The former smiled, revealing his perfectly white and sickening teeth. He raised his arms, in welcome, and started to speak. In front of me, Edward was tense, ready to pounce at any moment.

"It's such a pleasure to see you, Cullens," he spoke. "I hope you do not mind our dropping in on Edward and Bella's special day. Jane here," he gestured, "just had to see it for herself. She wanted to make sure you followed through on your promise."

Edward just stared at them, still in his crouch. His nose twitched once as Aro spoke, almost like they had an awry stench, like the werewolves, or vice versa.

Aro's glance shifted between Edward and I, and finally, Carlisle spoke up. He stood up straight, and walked toward the Volturi.

"Well, thank you Aro for coming. It was such a pleasant surprise to see an old friend again. And I do hope you have some trust in me to know that we will certainly follow through on our side of the bargain."

Aro smiled again, and turned toward Jane, "See, Jane, we must have trust in our friends." His gaze returned to Edward, then to me, and then back. He chuckled, "Now, Carlisle, your family can certainly trust us. It might look a little odd, too, when your guests see your unusual stances. We're family friends, Carlisle, have some trust." I looked away from Aro's face and watched as the Cullens gradually stood up straighter. Esme followed Carlisle's lead, and one by one they stood up

It was just in time, too, because the guests, few in number as they were, started to leave. Renee, of course, saw this large group of gorgeous strangers, and stopped, tapping on Esme's shoulder. My heart raced, and my eyes felt as if they were dilating in and out, focusing on Renee.

"Oh Esme," she asked, "Are these your relatives, too?" Esme's eyes flashed to Carlisle and Aro in a nanosecond, and then back to my mother.

"Oh yes," Esme lied, "These are my Italian cousins."

Renee looked to the six strangers, then back to Esme, and smiled. "Oh, I did not know that you were Italian." Then she looked back at the Volturi. Completely unknowing of what these demonic people really were, Renee walked up towards Aro, and stuck out her hand. "Hello, I'm Renee, Bella's mother."

Aro's face lit up, and he reached out and shook my mother's hand. "Aro," he responded. "It is such a pleasure to meet you," and he lifted up her hand to his lips. The only thought that went through my mind was _NO! _My own hand had been bitten. I didn't want the same fate for my mother. Not everybody had an Edward to suck the venom out.

It slipped, I couldn't help it. I shouted, "No!" and burst in between Edward and Alice to stand in front of my mother. I knocked her hand out of Aro's grasp, and stood between them. Aro's face was only inches away from mine, and the beat of my heart increased as I realized yet again how much of a danger magnet I was.

"Bella!" my mother scolded. "What was that for? These people were nice enough to come from Italy and you rudely screamed at them! Apologize!" This was one of the first times in my life when Renee had been the one to scold me, to teach me a discipline lesson.

I sighed, and turned toward Edward. My eyes were anxious, but he nodded. I faced Aro again, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Aro, for my rude behavior. I have no idea what I was thinking. Thank you for coming to our wedding."

"It's not a problem, Bella," he replied, civilized.

Suddenly, it was as if my prayers were answered. Phil called Renee over. He was standing with Charlie by one of the tents.

"It was nice meeting you," she said to Aro, and to me, "I will talk to you later." Then she skedaddled away.

I took a step back, and Aro's eyes flashed. Caius was leaning a hand on Aro's shoulder.

"Now Bella, Carlisle, Edward," he started. "Caius was just telling me something, and I am curious. When exactly are you going to change Bella? You promised us that at the marriage, but I can see that you wouldn't do that in front of your poor mother, and we wouldn't want our secret spilled. What we were wondering is… exactly how long are you planning on waiting?"

Carlisle stood forward, and allowed me to pass behind him. I did, and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a kiss on my head. As Carlisle and Aro spoke, he whispered in my ear, "What were you thinking?"

I craned my neck up to look at him. "I was thinking of last spring," I whispered softly.

That familiar guilty look returned to his topaz eyes, and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He was looking at Jane now. Her eyes were dancing at something Aro had said.

"The honeymoon, then." Aro said his voice stern.

**Review Review Review Review!  
**


	13. Author's Note

**hey Everyone! i dont know how i can continue this story now that the real breaking dawn is out. If you haven't read it, go out and buy it! it is absolutely incredible!! **

leave me reviews and let me know if you want me to continue or something...


	14. 12: Where are we going?

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Hey everyone! I know i said that i was going to end this story, but I decided to continue. Who cares that the real Breaking Dawn is out? i certainly don't. and don't worry, my plot isn't as cookie-cutter as Breaking Dawn.**

**All i ask is that you read and review. And yes, this is a very short chapter.**

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**Twelve**

The reception, or party, for our wedding was just several minutes away from the ceremony. Edward could run there if he wanted to and be back in less than a minute.

To keep with the pretenses, however, we drove. And since the bride and groom weren't allowed to be the first at their own party, Alice told us to take a nice long drive.

Once the car was out of sight, which was pretty quickly, I slumped further into my seat. I grumbled in frustration at the train of the dress. It was twisted all around my ankles.

"Is everything okay, love?" Edward asked. His hand was still on the wheel when he looked over at me. His eyes were twinkling, and he was holding back his laughter.

"This is so not funny," I griped. I struggled to detangle my feet. "Can't I just take off this stupid dress?"

Edward smiled, "As much as I would like that, I don't think it would be very appropriate, especially with Newton here."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward, like a five year old. "Very mature, Edward. What I meant was, can't I change into something a bit more comfortable?"

His liquid topaz eyes were penetrating. "If you really want to, then you can," he murmured softly. How could I though. That look in his eyes… This was all he wanted, a traditional wedding, and who was I to stop him? He had me all dolled up in the classical dress and his mother's wedding bands, and he was so happy.

"Actually," I said, "I think I'll stay in my dress. Maybe it will swirl around and trap me while you drag me out on the dance floor."

He chuckled, "Bella, I will not drag you out onto the dance floor. I will merely suggest it, and then I will look lovingly into your beautiful brown eyes."

"Oh really, you think all it will take to get me to dance with you is a dazzling smile?"

He was smirking now, and I didn't know why. "Well, I said that it would be my eyes, but thank you for thinking that my smile is dazzling," he chuckled.

The heat slowly rushed to my face, and I smiled too. "Okay okay, so you are pretty influencing," I admitted, "but what about me?" I framed my hands around my face. "Nothing, huh?"

Edward laughed, "You have absolutely no idea how influencing you are. For one thing, you're absolutely entrancing with both your personality and your beauty." I blushed, embarrassed a little. "And two, your irresistibly intoxicating, but I'm over it." he smiled crookedly. My heart melted and my love poured through my veins, pulsing with the beat of my blood.

He turned his attention back to the road, and I realized that I had no idea where we were going.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" he replied, eyes still focused on the road, which was surprising for him.

"Where exactly are we going?"

A small smile crept onto his face as he spoke. The words danced on his lips. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."  
I groaned. "Oh come on! What is with you Cullens? None of you will tell me where our honeymoon is, and I know that you told all of them! And now you won't tell me where we're driving."

He laughed. "Oh, how I love your temper," he joked. "Don't worry about it, Bella; it's just a quick stop before we head back to the party."

"Don't you think we should be arriving at the party soon? I mean, it's only a few minutes away from where the ceremony was. They should all pretty much be there by now."

I wondered if the Volturi would be there as well. Would they mingle with the rest of my family as well? With Charlie, or Phil? I knew that I overreacted with Aro and my mom, but I couldn't help it. I thought he really was going to bite her, but he was just kissing her hand. How should I have known? I mean, if my blood was extremely tempting, shouldn't Renee's be too? She was my mother after all.

I was pretty lucky that Aro or any of them didn't take offense to that. That was a situation I wouldn't have wanted to deal with.

"The party is for Alice to worry about, not you. Right now let's just enjoy ourselves," he said. It was then that I noticed that the car was slightly inclined. As we drove on the angle got steeper and steeper. The road was extremely curvy. Driving through Forks was a breeze compared to this road, wherever it was. I could barely see twenty feet in front of us before another sharp turn hit our way. Edward, with his super vampire senses, probably knew which way the road curved already.

I admired him as he drove. It was similar to the way he ran, not that I had seen that too many times. He was speedy, that was for sure, but he was stealthy, much like I always pictured him hunting.

He caught me staring, and smiled. I found myself lost in his eyes, as I always tended to, but reality came smashing back at me. "Edward! Watch the road!"

Edward barked out a laugh, "Calm down, Bella. I have it under control." He smiled reassuringly, and to prove his point, he put both of his hands on the wheel, and looked straight forward.

I felt like if I wasn't strapped into the seat then I probably would have tumbled backwards. We were climbing up a steep slope now.

The road speedily narrowed until it became just a dirt road. Edward slowed down at the dirt road, and after five minutes on that, he stopped the car, and parked it, killing the engine.

He around the side of car, and came to my door, gracefully opened it, and helped me out. I carefully maneuvered my balance, and looked down at my feet. This dress definitely was not staying white on all this dirt. Almost as if he read my mind, Edward placed his arms gently around me, and lifted me slowly off the ground.

"I wouldn't want your dress to get ruined," he explained, answering my unasked question.

"You know," I said, as he pulled me closer to his chest, "you might as well be able to read my mind now. You know everything about me."

He chuckled. "Was that a wish that I could read your mind?"

I smiled. "Not a chance. It's merely an observation."

"Well, Miss Observant, I have something almost as stunning as you are that I would like you to observe."

Carrying me in his arms, and cradling me against his chest, Edward sprinted through the trees for a couple of minutes, and then I understood what he was saying. It was stunning.

**Thank you for reading and please leave tons of REVIEWS!! I really appreciate them, and they always help improve the story, and my esteem as a writer!  
**


	15. 13: Reception

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**All i ask is that you read and review. **

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**Thirteen**

_"Well, Miss Observant, I have something almost as stunning as you are that I would like you to observe." _

_ Carrying me in his arms, and cradling me against his chest, Edward sprinted through the trees for a couple of minutes, and then I understood what he was saying. It _was_ stunning._

What stood before us was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Of course, it was nothing, compared to Edward's immaculate beauty, but still.

He had taken me to a mountain; however we were still fairly close to the bottom. Edward led me towards the edge, where it dropped straight down in a jagged cliff. He took a few precautionary steps back, and set me down on my feet. I felt very heavy now, after being held by my super-strong husband.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, he clasped one hand in mine, and wrapped the other around my waist. Together, we slowly walked toward the edge, and sat down. At first I tried to dangle my edge over the edge, but Edward insisted I stay back. Knowing me, the dress would get caught on the side of the cliff, so that when I stood up it would just pull me over the edge.

I tried craning my neck to peek over, and I realized that I didn't want to. These cliffs were not like the ones in La Push. The drop was at least one-hundred feet, and the water below was a rushing river, of which the water was dark and intimidating.

I raised my eyes from the scary view to look at the beauty of it all. Spread out before me were the tree tops of Washington, as far as I knew. The sun was slowly starting to lower, but it was still rather bright out.

"This is so beautiful Edward."

He shrugged, "It's okay. It's not one of my favorite spots, or favorite things to look at," he murmured. His liquid eyes were intent on my face.

I smiled. "Well, _I _think it's beautiful."

He laughed, "And you haven't even seen the best part yet."

"What?"

"Come on, stand up. There's one more thing I want to show you, and then I promise we can go back."

"Okay." He stood up behind me, and waited. "A little help, Edward?" I squeaked, blushing.

He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around my upper waist. Gently, he lifted me up off the ground, and twirled me in his arms. He was beaming. "I cannot wait to dance with you."

"Yeah yeah," I muttered. "We'll see."

Edward wasn't lying when he said that I hadn't seen the better view yet. It was just a little further into the woods, and we were back at the river, but this time, it was at our level.

At first, when we were just stepping through the woods, all I could see were the raging rapids. But then, as the trees cleared, and the bank of the river appeared, I saw it. It was the biggest waterfall I had ever seen in my life. I guessed it was as tall as the cliff we had been standing on before.

The water just looked so magical as it fell to the bottom. It was as if it had a gravitational pull on me, too, as long as the water.

Edward smiled, and turned to me. "And now that I'm in a beautiful place with a very beautiful girl, I can do this." He leaned in and lay a soft kiss on my lips. I don't think he was planning on deepening it, but what can I say? I'm human. I _do _have hormones.

I reacted just as wildly as I had that time in the forest, after our confessions. I smiled, just thinking about it. My hands violently twisted in his hair, pulling me closer to him. I pressed my body against his, and my lips were hungry now.

He smiled against my lips, and then sighed, pulling away. "Later, Bella."

"Fine," I grumbled.

We were back to our party in much less time than it took to get out here. Many of our guests were going table to table, mingling. When we pulled in to the dirt parking area by the field, Alice was waiting.

Edward, apparently, had discovered many meadows and fields during their times in Washington. Our reception was held at one of the meadows, up in the mountains. It was a large and beautiful meadow, but nothing compared to that first day with him. Maybe I was biased because it was such a wonderful day, or maybe it really was prettier.

Alice opened my door for me, and smiled. "Good, you didn't ruin your dress or make up." I snorted. Of course that's what she would be worried about. "Here, Bella, you come with me for a quick little hair fixing." Before she grabbed my wrist, I saw her shoot a glance at Edward. Now that I was attuned to the Cullens so well, I noticed a lot more.

She led me through some trees to a little hut. It was just off the dance floor, but it was shaded by trees. Alice sat me down at the counter at the bar, and pulled out a bag, it seemed, from nowhere.

She pulled out a comb, some hairspray, and a few elastic things. Thankfully, it was quick, and my hair _did _look good.

"Now, go out there and dance with your hubby," she giggled.

I guess I didn't really have a choice in the matter of dancing. Edward's hypnotizing eyes his dazzling eyes made the decision for me. "Will you do me the honor and dance with me?" I nodded, dazed, and wrapped my arms tenderly around his neck. He placed his hands around my waist, and I pressed my body a little closer to his. The next thing I knew, I was following his lead and we were gliding around the dance floor, or rather, he was gliding around the dance floor and I was just holding onto him.

We danced for what seemed like forever, when Edward finally stopped, and whispered in my ear, "It's time for the father daughter dance."

He handed me over to Charlie, and went and stood by Esme and Jasper. Charlie and I struggled to say the least. At least I knew where my two left feet came from. I saw Carlisle and Alice twirling around the dance floor, like they should be the professional dancers on _Dancing with the Stars._

I inwardly sighed with relief when the song ended, and Charlie let go. "Thanks for dancing with your old man, Bella."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You're welcome dad, and, I just wanted you to know that I love you." I figured I might as well start saying goodbye now. It would be hard enough later, later being tonight.

Edward and I danced a few more songs together. My head lay comfortably on his shoulder as we glided across the floor. Somebody behind Edward cleared his throat, and I saw Emmett, with his arms crossed and a huge grin smeared across his face.

"I believe that my little sister owes me at least one dance," he told Edward. Edward frowned, and sighed. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, and placed my hand in Emmett's large one.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted, as we started dancing.

"You know, Bella," he said, "you're not as bad a dancer as I originally thought you were. I mean, you definitely do have two left feet, but I think with Edward's help, you might have a left and a neutral. That's a definite improvement."

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," I chuckled. "And you know, you're not half bad yourself."

"Gee, thanks, Bella," he laughed. I had to admit, it was harder to dance with Emmett than with Edward. It was almost as if Edward and I were sculpted to fit perfectly together. Emmett was too tall for me to reach, but my hands made it up to his shoulders.

My head was vertical through the whole dance, and I was happy when I got Edward back. "Did you miss me?" I teased.

"Very much," he admitted, smiling. This song was a slow song, so all we really had to do was sway slowly back and forth.

I rested my head in the nook of his neck and shoulder. Through the thin layer of trees I could see people. They were just blurry silhouettes, but I could tell that they were vampires. They had returned to the charcoal colored cloaks, and I could see a small huddle, probably around Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

Edward caught me staring, and grimaced. "You noticed them?" I looked up at his face, and nodded. "They're just here to make sure we follow our promise."

"So they're going to come with us on our honeymoon?" I asked, outraged.

He chuckled, "No, but they will stay here in Forks with the family while we're gone. You know, to give us some incentive to come back," he told me grimly.

I was silent in his arms. "So on the honeymoon, then?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You're going to follow through on your side of the bargain on our honeymoon?"

He groaned, but then became serious. "Yes. I suppose I have to. Plus, a promise is a promise. I just want to make you happy."

"Good, because Alice looks like she wants to kill you right now."

He shook his head, and frowned. "We should probably say goodbye to everyone."

I heaved a sigh. It was time to say goodbye to Renee and Charlie, to Angela and Mike…

**Thank you for reading and please leave tons of REVIEWS!! I really appreciate them, and they always help improve the story, and my esteem as a writer!  
**


	16. 14: Adventure or honeymoon

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**All i ask is that you read and review. **

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**_(Okay, so for this part of the story, just think about Bella & Edward's honeymoon in __Breaking Dawn__. They go to the same place-Esme Isle. The same stuff happens BEFORE. Not AFTER ie. NO PREGNANCY!_**

_**I know a lot of people were looking forward to that juicy honeymoon stuff, but hey, i'm only fifteen, and yeah, my story is rated T.**_**_)_**

**Fourteen**

Every day, it seemed the cleaners found something new to clean that they missed the day before. Edward said that the woman just wanted to check up on me, make sure I wasn't dead, or undead.

I found it silly that she thought Edward was a vampire. Well, obviously, he was a vampire, but I couldn't see how anybody could think him as a vampire such as Dracula. He wasn't _evil. _

As soon as that woman would leave with her evidence of my humanity, I would bubble with anger. She didn't have the right to tell me that my husband was dangerous. Even Edward told me all the time that he was dangerous, but I _loved _him. Frankly, this woman was reading way too into these myths and legends, although, now that I thought of it, how many of them had been coming true in my life? Maybe someday I'd see little pixie people or elves, who knew?

Edward always laughed at my 'angry' expression. I told him it was more of an 'annoyed' kind of look, but either way, it wasn't funny. After spending a couple of weeks out here on Esme Isle, I finally voiced my thoughts to Edward.

"Edward, don't you think she's taking these legends way too seriously? I mean, we've been here, what, two and a half weeks, and so far I'm not a zombie or anything. It's getting a little out of hand. Pretty soon she'll install webcams or something into the house." I muttered.

He chuckled, and cupped my face. The coolness of his hands was so invigorating compared to the tropical heat. "Don't worry about a thing, Bella. I'll talk to her tomorrow." I looked skeptical. "I promise," he added, and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, which led to much more than kissing…

I could hear Edward and the Brazilian cleaning woman speaking out in the main room, while I waited in the bedroom. There voices were rather calm, much more so than when she first saw Edward and me together. The Portuguese language was total gibberish to me, so I had no idea what they were saying. Every few words, the woman's voice would sound anxious, or harsh, but Edward remained cool and collected.

They went on speaking for what seemed forever. I considered going back to sleep, but I didn't. The only thing that kept me interested was Edward's musical voice. Every time I heard it was as if I was in pain, and his voice took away my suffering. That was very much how it was like when he would go hunting, or even in that small period of time when he would quickly go home, and then come back and meet me in my room.

That was a definite benefit of marriage: being able to see Edward twenty-four-seven. And soon, when I would become a vampire, I would really see him all hours of the day. Even sleep wouldn't be able to separate us.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the woman left, and Edward returned to the room. He was neither smiling nor frowning, sort of like the _Mona Lisa_, but definitely not as creepy. His lips were taut, pursed, and his eyes were speculative.

"So what did she say?" I asked him.

He looked up, as if not expecting me to be in the room. I smiled at him, and he returned it, his molten dark honey eyes glistening. "Not much."

"Not much?" I questioned. "But she was here for hours."

He chuckled. "More like a half-an-hour," Edward justified.

"So what did she say?" I repeated myself.

"Well, she said that she does apologize for bothering you, and that she has a way to make it up to you, to the both of us. If you don't want to go, just tell me, but it does sound a little intriguing."

"We have to _go _somewhere?"

"Yes, but it's just nearby. It's another island, not too far from this one."

I pursed my lips, considering. "And what's on this island?"

"Well," he hedged, "I'm not entirely sure, but she told me about this very beautiful clearing in the jungle, and a few historic places."

"Historic places? In the jungle?" Was he joking?

He chuckled. "Yes, I know, how can there be historic places in the jungle?" I was right. He might as well have been able to read my mind. "But, there _is _history. You know, of the ancient people who were civilized here before the Portuguese and the Spanish civilized the Americas."

He smiled his dazzling smile, and poured on the honey on those already delicious eyes. "Fine."

We left to go on this _adventure _in the middle of the night. I remember being asleep, and Edward waking me up, and carrying me into some sort of car, where I lay sleeping while he drove. I remembered the road being extremely bumpy.

In my sleepy daze, I vaguely remembered the smell of the ocean, which is what I woke up to. I was on some sort of boat. I was on a small cot, in a small room. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I jolted out of the bed, which caused some lightheadedness, and rushed out the door of the room.

I was amazed at what I saw. There, stood Edward on the side of the boat. He turned to face me, and he smiled crookedly, making my heart stutter. Behind him, was a beautiful sunrise. The sun was slowly jetting up over the horizon, and not a cloud was in the sky. It was perfectly clear.

He was quickly by my side, pecking me on the lips. "Good morning, love."

"Mmm, morning," I mumbled, my eyes closed. I was searching for his lips. He chuckled, and kissed me again. I sighed into his kiss, and he broke away. His eyes were appraising now, as he looked at what I was wearing.

My eyes flashed down, and I quickly realized that I was still in my pajamas, my rather short and silky nightgown. On the bright side, it was better than being in that lingerie Alice had bought me.

When my eyes returned to Edward, a smile was playing on his lips. "Don't worry; I brought you a change of clothes. They're underneath the cot in your room."

I sighed, relieved, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks."

Another hour or so passed before we reached our destination. The island was much larger than Esme Isle, and it looked a lot less civilized. There were people, though, so the possibility of being stranded was not likely. I was a danger magnet, I just had to make sure of these things, because knowing my luck, we would get stranded on some deserted island, with no hope of finding food. I looked at Edward. Unless, I continued thinking, he could run on water. He probably could, I figured.

I didn't even realize it was the same woman who cleaned our house that met us when we stepped off the boat. She was dressed in regular clothes, rather than her uniform, and she was all made up. Her flawless dark skin was let natural, and she had on some lipstick and eye make up, and she did something with her hair, letting it fall natural, rather than that braid she always wore.

Off the shore there was a small village. And when I say small, I mean _small. _There couldn't be more than one hundred people living here. Probably much less than that, I mused.

Once we were through the miniscule village, it was just us and the dense forest. I found it much more menacing than the forest in Forks, which was surprising, because that forest held so many painful memories.

I soon learned that the woman's name was Mirari. I thought that it suited her. She was definitely prepared for a hike, I thought, as I looked at her wardrobe. She had on some khaki shorts and a tank top, layered with a button-down short sleeve shirt. Her feet were all geared up with boots. I looked down at my own feet, which were in Coachflats, I realized. _Damn Alice and her designer shoes_, I mentally cursed.

This hiking was like that first time in the forest with Edward, before he showed me that he could run _fast. _I realized that, had this woman not with us, we would have been able to just run to wherever we were headed, rather than slowly trudge at my grueling pace.

Mirari was about fifteen feet ahead of us, and Edward was at my side, constantly asking me if I was okay, or if I wanted to be carried or given a piggy back ride. I incessantly assured him that I was okay. I was managing.

It was mid-day by the time we reached the clearing. Edward let in a soft, but noticeable gasp, but whatever his eyes were glued to, I didn't see. _Stupid human senses._

Eventually, I did see it, and I understood why Edward was astounded. He was right. The jungle did have history.

There was evidence standing behind the brush on the other side of the clearing. It was a pyramid. Yes, a freaking Portuguese pyramid.

Edward tugged on my wrist gently, and followed Mirari, who seemed intent on entering that pyramid. What had I gotten myself into?

**Please Please Please Please Review! They keep me motivated to continue this story!! And i bet none of you can guess where this story is headed! D **

**And yes, i know i left out a TON of details this chapter! im sorry, and i promise the next chapter will be like 10 times better. this chapter was sort of just transitional.  
**


	17. 15: Myths and Legends, true?

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**All i ask is that you read and review. **

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**Hey everybody! Some of this part has little Portuguese dialogue (which I'm not sure is right--i got it off an online translator). The thoughts are translated into English, as well as the dialogue. Let me know what you think of my idea, and please review. _This is one of the BIG/important chapters, and i need people's comments so i know whether i should continue with this idea or not._ Thank you so much!**

**Fifteen**

The forest was a solid mixture of green and brown, which was an improvement from Forks, which was just a blandness of green. I noticed, too, that this forest had life. I could hear the sounds of the bugs, and some of the underbrush moved from time to time. This probably should have freaked me out, but it didn't.

Since it was always hot and dry, the jungle floor was just dirt, with a few patches of grass or weeds here and there. It was shocking to see a jungle so full of life without any rain, yet that was a contradiction. Forks was full of rain, and it was utterly lifeless.

I realized that Edward and Mirari were looking at me now. They were waiting for my verdict, whether I wanted to go in or not. Honestly, I didn't want to, but it would be worth it after this long hike and pair of ruined shoes. Edward was looking at me, hopeful. His eyes held a look of desperate hope, that I had never seen in him before. It was a little unnerving.

"Do you want to go into the pyramid, Bella?" asked Edward, his voice smooth like velvet. "If you don't, then we don't have to, and if you do, but you want to leave while we're in there, that's fine too." He was acting way too selfless, as usual, and that hopefulness was still a twinkle present in his eyes, like the twinkle in Santa Claus' eyes at the mall when he made a young child overjoyed.

"Edward, do you think I would hike all this way just to turn back?"

He chuckled, and smiled brightly. Even his smile had a small shred of hope in it. What exactly was in that pyramid?

Mirari was already starting up the steps of the pyramid. It wasn't like those pyramids in Egypt. This one was more of the squared off pyramids, like those built by the Aztecs or the Incas. The foundation of the pyramid was encrusted in dirt and roots.

Edward lifted me up into his arms, like he had when we first arrived at Esme Isle. He dashed up the stairs quickly, while Mirari was intently looking at the pyramid. She didn't seem to notice our rather quick arrival at the top of the stairs. Edward gently put me down, and told me that he would gladly carry me if I wanted.

"I'll wait until the scary monsters come out," I told Edward, "That's when you can carry me." He laughed, and Mirari turned around.

She said something quickly to Edward, who replied in the nonnative tongue.

"What?" I asked.

"She said that she thinks this is the door, but it's too stuck to budge open," he explained. He told me to take a few steps back, and not in the direction of the stairs, God forbid I fall down them. He must have told Mirari the same thing, because she backed up at least a good ten feet.

Apparently, we were all past evasiveness because a normal _human _would not have been able to do that.

Edward stood merely a half-foot from the large blocked entrance. With one quick movement, he was almost karate-chopping the large stone door. That was only way I could put it into words. The stone crumbled beneath his fingers, and the door crashed to ground quickly and effortlessly.

Edward smiled smugly, and Mirari, whom I expected to be shocked and scared out of her mind, was taking this rather coolly. It irked me just a bit, but I quickly realized that Edward had said the same of me. He told me that my reactions to him were too calm.

It was dark inside--that much was evident. I couldn't see a whole foot into that doorway. Mirari snickered at my expression, and grabbed two small flashlights from her pocket. They fit into the palm of my hand. I knew, because she generously gave one of them to me. She murmured something to Edward, and he translated for me without me having to ask.

"She says that since I can see in the dark that she thinks you should have a flashlight. Plus, I'll be there to guide you." He chuckled.

"What is your vision like in the dark?" I inquired. "Is it like… bat vision?" Edward snickered, and I realized my mistake. "Bats don't have vision, do they? They use echolocation, or whatever it's called, don't they?" Edward nodded, and I continued. "What is it like then? What could you compare it to?"

"Well," he started, "I think it's a bit different, but I would compare it to an owl, or a lion. It's a bit difficult to explain, but yes, I _can _see well in the dark."

I smiled, "Lead the way then, Mr. Owl." I giggled, and he frowned.

"I prefer the lion," he snickered.

"Okay then Mr. Lion, let's see what surprises this spooky, creepy, old, and _dark _pyramid holds for us." He derided my adjectives, and held my hand firmly, waving at Mirari to follow. She connected hands with me, careful not to touch Edward. I was happy now, though. I was in the middle. I felt safe. Especially since my vampire husband was by my side.

--Edward Cullen—

(Translated into English)

I was intrigued. Behind the myths and legends, I could tell that there was a lot of truth to this woman's words. Of course, she had most of the vampire legend down pat. There were a few inconsistencies, such as the fact that she thought vampires only drink from humans, or that garlic and wooden stakes bother us.

She was always worried to be near me. I could smell the clove of garlic hidden in her back pocket, just incase. We were arguing once again, over her fears and constant yelling. It was bothering Bella, and I just wanted her to be happy, especially on her honeymoon.

This woman was waving her hands in my face, explaining her myths. She told me all about the vampire myth, which only about half of was true. There was also the werewolf myth, and the shape shifter legend. There _was _a difference. The Quileutes were _shape shifters, _because they were _good_, as much as it pained me to think. Real _werewolves _only came out at night, and could only be in their wolf form on a full moon, and when they were in their wolf form they could be as dangerous as a bloodthirsty vampire.

She had a legend for vampire babies, too. Apparently, if a male vampire had a child by a human woman, it was possible. I shook my head at that. I would _never _risk that with Bella, which was why I started to worry. Had I already risked it? We'd been on our honeymoon for almost three weeks now. It could have happened by now. I would have to ask Bella later, I thought.

She insisted that witches were real, too. I wondered how one person could believe in so many different myths.

I practically begged her to stop with her nonsense around Bella. This brought on another round of different thoughts.

_Oh, that poor girl. She's under the spell of a cold one, and she doesn't even realize it. I should do something to make it up to her. I've been nagging, and she doesn't seem to care, although that's probably his fault. I'll take her off the island for a day, and show her the legends, maybe then she'll believe me. And if she doesn't, I'll just take her somewhere safe, while this evil one stays here._

I winced, but it was unnoticeable. What did she want to show Bella, what were these myths?

"Pode contra me destes mitos?" I asked. _Can you tell me of these myths?_

_ He really wants to know, she mused. Well, I probably should tell him about **that **story. Maybe it could save him…_

_ What myth?!_ I thought. "Conte-me deste mito!" _Tell me of this myth!_

Her eyes widened in horror, and she realized that I demanded something of her thoughts rather than what she had spoken aloud. I didn't bother explaining it, she probably had a story to answer it, which I would probably ask her about later.

She couldn't help it, but the vivid images, drawings, and stories of this one legend flashed through her head.

_She was just a little girl in rural Brazil. Her father showed her the old ruins. There was a palate of stone, covered in old scratched up drawings. Clearly, it was a vampire, but he wasn't a vampire. He was becoming **human. **_I scoffed at the idea. There was no way possible that I could become human again. I was beyond those thoughts by now. Although, I thought, that would be perfect now, if not before. I imagined what it would be like to be human with Bella. To have a family with her. To age with her. To die with her. To go to heaven with her. To spend eternity with her in bliss.

She continued to remember this myth, and the story her father told her. There was some sort of pyramid hidden nearby where we were, that held all the answers. I was intrigued. Could it possibly work? She was already right about the vampires, the shape shifters and the werewolves. Back a few decades ago they had been a huge issue in Russia. The Volturi had to get involved, and it was a rather large mess.

I thought of my Bella sleeping in the next room over. What would it be like to lay there and sleep next to her? To dream of her? I figured that it wouldn't hurt to go exploring in the jungle.

I knew that this idea was very far from being possible, but I would just tell Bella that it was another day of exploring and adventure. If there really was an answer, which I highly doubted, then I would explain. If there wasn't, then Bella and the rest of my family wouldn't need to know anything.

Alice, I thought. She might know where to go.

I smiled back at the middle aged cleaning woman who stood before me. "Quando procuraremos esta pirâmide?" _When are we going to look for this pyramid?_

She smiled back. _Maybe Papa was right. I can take them through the jungle and we can find all the answers, to this situation and all the others. _

Her thoughts flashed to ideas of how to kill the vampire race, and how to solve the issue of werewolves, and how to find witches and such.

This was one of the biggest long shots in my existence. The first was that I was actually a vampire. The second was that Bella loved a creature as vile and selfish as me. For now, this was number three.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! i need to know everybody's opinions!!**_


	18. 16: The Pyramid

I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**All i ask is that you read and review. **

Enjoy.

ed.cullenator

**Hey everybody! Let me know what you think of my idea, and please review. _This is one of the BIG/important chapters, and i need people's comments so i know whether i should continue with this idea or not._ Thank you so much!**

**SIXTEEN**

Bella Swan-

I clung to Edward like saran wrap. It took quite a while for my eyes to adjust to the dark, so I was grateful to Mirari for the flashlight. Just barely, it illuminated the dark tunnel we were walking through.

Luckily, Edward's vision was perfect, so I didn't have to worry about getting lost. And even if we got stuck, he could probably just break down all the walls to the pyramid to get us out.

I was still confused as to why he desperately wanted to explore the ruin of a pyramid. Sure, he had been keeping me busy lately, but I didn't think he would go this far. I realized that he tried to keep me busy with activities all day long, so that when it came time to go to bed, I was exhausted. Did he really not want to sleep with me _that_ much?

The stone floor was cool against the soles of my sneakers, and the air had a moist scent to it. It wasn't muggy, but it was as if water was always present in the air.

Every so often Edward would ask me if I was okay. Once I told him that I was fine, he would then ask Mirari something, to which she would always reply unsure. At one point, he grumbled in frustration at her, and slammed his fist against the wall.

The wall crumbled and collapsed under his violent touch, and I jumped at the sudden noise. He apologized for frightening me, though I persisted in telling him that I wasn't scared, just a bit surprised.

Edward let released my hand, and pressed his cold lips to my forehead, and then to my lips. "I will be right back. Stay with Mirari." At the sound of her name, Mirari craned her head toward us, and Edward murmured something to her, and she smiled.

"What, where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"I'm just going to go check in there," he said, nodding his head toward the ominous black hole which he had just revealed. "I have to see if it's safe."

I nodded, and kissed him once more, and then he disappeared into the opening in the wall. I quivered in my place, half scared to death. I didn't even know we were here. This was different from all the other 'adventures' Edward had taken me on. Those were all very pleasant: snorkeling, jet skiing, parachuting, sailing, etc. This trip left me with an unsettling feeling at the pit of my stomach. I just didn't know what to expect, and that bothered me terribly.

I was put out of my misery when Edward returned. A bright smile was on his beautiful face, and he pulled me into a hug.

When he pulled away, he assured me that it was safe, and he seemed awfully excited to go back in. He explained this to Mirari, and she was more than willing to join him in that dark mysterious place. It took a little convincing or deal-making from Edward to get me to go in. To make a long story short, he basically promised me that he'd be biting some more pillows later.

Edward jubilantly offered to carry me on his back, or in his arms, whichever I preferred. Honestly, I didn't mind being carried in his arms, but I agreed to a piggy back ride. It just felt awkward here, and now, with Mirari by our side.

He gently lifted me onto his back, and I clung to his stone body like I did when he took me running through the forest. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck, and the darkness enveloped us.

Edward managed to get the flashlight from my hand without my noticing, which shouldn't have been much of a surprise to me. It barely lit anything, though, so it was moot point.

Edward Cullen-

The warmth of Bella's small frame tickled at me while she clung to my back. Her small hands were wrapped around my neck, and I breathed in the lovely fragrance off her skin. Each time I inhaled when she was in my presence the monster threatened to come out in me, but I had decided long long ago. Mind over matter. How could I ever live with myself knowing that I had hurt Bella, the love of my existence?

The floral fragrance of her blood burned at my throat, but with enough effort I could manage it to seem as if it was just a small tickle. That's how it was most of the time, after I had hunted. The burn was satiated partially, leaving me with a tickling sensation in the back of my throat.

I was happy with myself, knowing that Bella and I had made it this far, but I always worried about the what-ifs. Each night when I watched her sleep peacefully, I wished that I too could sleep beside her. Had I been human, none of this would have happened.

At some points, I wished that Carlisle had just let me die. Before I had met Bella, that thought was always running through my mind. Then, after I fell in love with her, I wished it too. She would be better off without me. I still knew that today, but I was much too selfish to leave her side. Until she ordered me away, I could deal with being selfish.

Now, I knew I would never want to go back to 1918 and die the way I was supposed to. I would have never met Bella, fallen in love with her, and married her. She was the center of my life, my existence. She was my sun, in this dark world full of dark creatures and demons. She would be better of without me, but I knew that I was always better off with her by my side.

Sometimes I would wish that I could be human, but be a human now, to be human with Bella. The thought was always resting in the back of my head, but I always knew, that in reality, it was just that, a thought.

At least, until Mirari had told me otherwise. That was why I was so bent on finding this pyramid. If she was right, if it really did contain the ancient legends, then maybe… maybe my wish would come true after all.

I couldn't tell Bella, yet though. What if I told her, and gave her hope, and then the whole thing was a crock? I couldn't disappoint her like that. It killed me to break her heart.

I could see in her eyes before when I went exploring on my own that she was afraid, but she trusted me, and I was right. This pyramid did contain what I was looking for, but I just needed a closer, more detailed look.

The wall which I had broken down in frustration turned into a brilliant turn of events. It was a large room with almost no light, and though Bella couldn't see what was written on the walls, I could. My eyes adjusted fairly quickly to the darkness of the room.

I flipped open Bella's flashlight, which I had maneuvered from her while we were hugging. It didn't do much good, but it might come in handy when reading the cryptic messages on the walls.

I led Mirari to the beginning of the wall, and explained it all to her. Surely, she knew what some of these old ancient words meant. I recognized some of them as Portuguese, but others I just wasn't sure of.

She smiled willingly, and I lit the wall with the flashlight, and we got to work.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! i need to know everybody's opinions!!**_


End file.
